


Тайна на троих

by Lea_J_Sinclair, Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Путь на Эр-Рияд [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Этот мир очень похож на наш. В нем есть Великобритания, есть ВВС и есть передача Топ Гир, которую снимают Джереми Кларксон и Джеймс Мэй. И точно так же, как и в нашем мире, для съемок спецвыпуска нужно поехать в далекую экзотическую страну. Но кто знает, какие тайны скрывает Восток?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lea_J_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/gifts).



> Arts by Lea_J_Sinclair

Пролог

"Наш мир пронизывает особая структура, поток, в который каждый из нас встроен как уникальная единица. Мы взаимодействуем друг с другом, с окружающим миром, даже с компьютерами, именно благодаря тому, что мы – личности, неповторимые, с нашим прошлым и настоящим, нашим опытом и нашими переживаниями. Этот поток закодирован четырьмя символами, теплое "да", холодное "да", теплое "нет", холодное "нет". Любой момент нашей жизни можно описать этими четырьмя символами, и художники, запечатлевая самые уникальные и значимые из них, помогают нам войти в контакт с окружающим миром."

"Так же как человек, будучи существом материальным, властвует над энергией потока, так джинны, будучи по сути своей энергией, властны над миром материальным. Сила джиннов безгранична, но использовать ее на пользу себе человек не может – слишком по-другому мыслят джинны, слишком непредсказуемы их поступки, и непомерна цена, которую они могут требовать за свою помощь. Долгие века люди искали способы подчинить джиннов, заключали их в лампы, гибли в сражениях и интригах. И тогда великий ученый Абу Зейд Ибн Хальдун, поработив джинна, решился потребовать у него поставить духов на вечное служение людям. Джинн выполнил его просьбу. Так были созданы ифриты – чистая энергия, воплощенная в тело, во всем подобное человеческому, но не имеющая ни души, ни эмоций, ни собственного разума. Ифриты слабее джиннов, не способны на самостоятельные действия и зависят от поддержки хозяина. Они не способны осознавать происходящее с ними и не могут быть оцифрованы. Человеческий мир для них пуст. Однако они абсолютно послушны. И люди удовлетворились подобной заменой"

Выдержки из пособия для учащихся младших классов.

– Смотри, вот этот может нам подойти.  
– Да? Ну-ка, дай досье. О, да он красавчик!  
– Перестань, я не это имел в виду. Ты лучше глянь на место работы.  
– "Любовь поздно ночью" на Кливленд-ФМ?  
– Три премии "Ведущий месяца" по мнению радиослушателей. И это в ночном эфире! У парня должны быть железные нервы, тонна обаяния и никаких комплексов.  
– Отсутствие комплексов – это хорошо... Это мы обязательно проверим.  
– Думаешь, стоит?  
– Нам придется быть с ним рядом больше, чем с кем-либо еще из команды. Постоянный контакт, в том числе и физический. Как долго мы сможем скрываться?  
– Хочешь ошарашить его в первый же день?  
– Да, пока у него нет симпатий зрителей и продюсеров, он для нас безопасен. Попробует открыть рот – и я сотру его в порошок.  
– Ладно, я скажу Мелоди, пусть вызывает его на собеседование.

*******  
_Наши дни_

– Чувак, да ты светишься от счастья!  
– Извини, – Хаммонд смущенно улыбнулся. – Просто это невероятно, это мечта, это...  
– Да понял я, понял, – Марк добродушно похлопал его по плечу и пододвинул поближе стакан с пивом. – Давай выпьем за твою новую работу!  
Ричард согласно кивнул и отсалютовал стаканом. Он все еще не мог поверить в то, что его берут третьим ведущи в “Топ Гир”. Звонок продюсера застал его врасплох настолько, что он почти не запомнил сказанного и вынужден был перезвонить, чтобы уточнить, когда ему нужно прийти в студию.  
Говорить про “Топ Гир” он мог бесконечно и остановился только, когда Марк зевнул.  
– А как твоя работа? – неловко спросил он.  
– Да знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что идея запустить ифритов в массовое производство, сделать их доступными для среднего класса была очень плохой, – Марк, работавший в небольшом салоне по установке программ на магических слуг, пожал плечами. – Иначе, конечно, я остался бы без работы, но и проблем было бы меньше. Я не говорю о высококлассных бодигардах и секретарях. Там высокого уровня программы, не дающие сбоев, очень качественные сами ифриты. Но вот все эти новомодные нянечки, я бы им ребенка не доверил. Привели мне сегодня одну, перепрошейте, мол, а то она позволила ребенку на пару с котом объесть цветы в трех вазонах. Слава богу, что там ничего ядовитого не росло.  
– А ты что?  
– Ну что, – Марк пожал плечами, – закинул ей в голову соответствующий раздел энциклопедии о ядовитых растениях из пакета для спасателей.  
– А объяснить ифриту это нельзя? Что цветы несъедобны? – как и большинство представителей среднего класса, Хаммонд лично с магическими слугами сталкивался пару раз в жизни.  
– В принципе, можно, хотя и в ограниченных объемах. Система обучаемая. Но людям сложно воспринять ифрита как что-то вроде собаки, с которой нужно работать. Они считают, что это гаджет – значит, работать должно все и сразу.  
Он отхлебнул из стакана, поморщился и продолжил:  
– Хотя уж лучше мамочки с нянечками, чем эти уроды с инкубами. Я за месяц работы столько мерзостей о сексе узнал, что впору в монастырь идти.  
– Да почему? – не понял Ричард.  
– Ну а кто, ты думаешь, покупает искусственных любовников? Те, кому живые не дают. Ну или извращенцы, которые любят пожестче и боятся в тюрьму угодить, если перестараются. А ифрита покалечить нельзя. Отсидится недельку в браслете – и как новенький.  
Приятели поморщились, переглянулись и перевели разговор на более приятные вещи.

  


  
*******

Своего первого рабочего дня Хаммонд ждал с некоторым напряжением. Джереми заявил, что сначала хочет отснять кое-какие наметки в студии к уже имеющемуся материалу. Затем лично для Ричарда начиналась выездная сессия по просторам родной Англии, а через пару недель они должны были ехать в первое большое путешествие.

  
Гример не слезала с Ричарда еще полчаса после окончания репетиции, ворча, что такие глаза грех губить неправильно наложенными тенями. В студии был дикий холод, так что к концу экзекуции кофе хотелось нестерпимо. А еще хотелось сбежать из-под оценивающих взглядов съемочной группы, которая присматривалась и принюхивалась к новичку. Совсем в одиночестве остаться было нереально, но два человека все же лучше, чем двадцать, и Ричард, постучав для вежливости, толкнул дверь каморки, на которой косым почерком Джереми было написано: "Только для ведущих. Посторонним не входить". И неловко застыл в дверях, проклиная собственную торопливость.  
Кларксон сидел на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и вносил правки в сценарий для операторов, как он делал всегда после репетиции. А Мэй привольно растянулся на все том же диване, уютно устроив голову у него на коленях, и что-то изучал на экране своего планшета. Услышав, как распахивается дверь, он попытался было принять сидячее положение, но Джереми придержал его рукой поперек груди, и тот послушно расслабился.  
– Я и забыл, что отныне не мы одни имеем сюда доступ, – Кларксон наклонил голову и посмотрел на Ричарда поверх очков. – Ну заходи уж, напарник.  
– Простите, не хотел вам мешать, – нервно улыбнулся Ричард. – Могу зайти попозже...  
– Ты ничему не помешал, – категорично ответил Джереми, окончательно откладывая очки и сценарий. – Ты с нами надолго, так что привыкай и прекращай смущаться.  
Ричард пожал плечами, зашел в комнату и на всякий случай поплотнее прикрыл за собой дверь. Пробормотал невнятно:  
– Простите, очень замерз в студии, хотел кофе выпить, – и поскорее отвернулся к кофемашине.  
Он, конечно, был в курсе слухов о том, что Джереми и Джеймс – любовники, но не был готов столкнуться с подтверждением этого в первый же день. Добыв чашку эспрессо, он выдохнул и решительно обернулся к коллегам. И понял, что что-то в открывшейся картине не так. Джереми пристально рассматривал Ричарда, словно просчитывая в уме, что с ним делать дальше. Рука его все так же лежала поперек груди Мэя, пальцы успокаивающе поглаживали плечо. Джеймс слегка запрокинул голову, заглядывая в лицо Джереми, дождался легкого одобрительного кивка и накрыл его ладонь своей. И тогда Ричард заметил браслет на запястье Кларксона, тонкую полоску сплавленного воедино матового стекла и серебристого металла. В студии он казался цельно серебряным и не привлекал внимания, но сейчас стекло тускло светилось, впитывая энергию хозяина и передавая ее ифриту.  
Ричард едва не уронил свой кофе.  
Как непохож был этот замкнутый, но все же самодостаточный мужчина, острый ум и еще более острый язык которого Ричард успел оценить за полчаса репетиции, на то, что описывал ему приятель и преподносили СМИ.  
– Проблемы? – Мэй смотрел на него в упор, ехидно приподняв бровь.  
Политес требовал отвечать, обращаясь к хозяину, не к ифриту. Ричард улыбнулся, глядя в глаза Джеймсу  
– Никаких.  
– Отлично, потому что нам пора.  
Он сбросил руку Джереми и встал с дивана, и на сей раз Кларксон не стал ему мешать.

Тем же вечером Ричард окопался в сети. Было кое-что, чего он не понимал. Ифриты были не совсем живыми существами, скорее концентрированной магией. Они многое могли, но только на физическом уровне бытия. На информационном они были слепы, глухи и невидимы – на них не реагировали приборы, их не слушались компьютеры. А Мэй был везде: оставлял посты в соцсетях, размещал фотографии и индексировался поисковиками. Можно было бы предположить, что Джереми делает это за него, но, в таком случае, сколько же времени он тратит? 

*******  


  
– Доброе утро! – Ричард влетел в офис за пару минут до девяти, на ходу пряча ключи в карман и стаскивая промокшую куртку.  
– Привет-привет, – Мэй сидел за своим столом в обнимку с атласом дорог Восточных Королевств, небрежно закинув ноги на стул Джереми.  
Самого Джереми рядом не наблюдалось.  
– Кларксон ругается со страховой компанией, – ответил Мэй на невысказанный вопрос. – Пока из-за нас.  
– Пока? – Ричард направился к кофемашине.  
– Да, потом он будет ругаться из-за тачек, – улыбнулся Мэй.  
– Понятно, – Хаммонд вернулся к своему столу, по пути поставив перед Мэем чашку с кофе. – Помощь нужна?  
Джеймс недоверчиво посмотрел на кофе и поднял разом ставшие беззащитными глаза на Ричарда. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул на дверь офиса, за которой гомонили пришедшие на работу сотрудники.  
Мэй улыбнулся и взял кружку.  
– Пожалуй, да. Специфика королевств Ближнего Востока, как ты, возможно, знаешь, состоит в том, что их территорию невозможно ни зарисовать, ни снять на пленку. Со спутников в том числе. Расстояния там – понятие условное, и информационное поле сбоит.  
– Да, я слышал. Говорят, что песни муэдзинов вносят разлад в течение мирового эфира.  
– Или, скорее, кто-то загадал очень сильному джинну очень масштабное желание об охране своих земель. Так давно, что разыскать нужную лампу и снять заклятие теперь невозможно. Да и дураков нет будить такого древнего и могущественного монстра. Голову оторвет и не заметит, – Мэй хмыкнул. – Но проблема не в этом. Проблема – в карте, которая, сам видишь...  
Он развернул к Ричарду атлас, страницы которого безумно походили на старинные гравюры с нанесенными пальмочками, верблюдами и химерами. Проблема была только в том, что пальмы и верблюды всерьез служили ориентирами, без которых заблудиться в степях и пустынях было легче легкого. И монстрики тоже вполне могли существовать. Проверять не хотелось.  
– У нас будут проводники, которые чуют местность. Они проложат для нас кратчайшие пути, – продолжил Мэй. – Но нам нужно определиться с маршрутом. Девочки собрали о тамошних краях все, что смогла дать сеть, а теперь мы должны выбрать, что интересно будет зрителям.  
Ричард оценил толстенную стопку распечаток и протянул руку:  
– Давай половину.

 

*******

– У тебя красивые руки, пользуйся этим, – такими словами Ричарда встретил Фрэнк, главный оператор натурных съемок.  
– Что? – Хаммонд мерз, пытался поглубже зарыться в ворот куртки и отчаянно хотел кофе.  
– Я посмотрел вчерашнюю запись из студии, у тебя хорошая мимика. Но за рулем этого мало. Иди сюда, – оператор был ростом не ниже Кларксона, ширина шага была соответствующей, и Ричарду пришлось бежать за ним чуть ли не вприпрыжку. – Вот, смотри: твоя сегодняшняя машина.  
Да уж, про этот старенький Астон Ричард мог рассказывать полчаса. И потыкать во все сколы на крыльях с закрытыми глазами – он провел два часа накануне в гараже со стопкой распечаток ттх и примерным текстом.  
– Смотри, камеры висят здесь, здесь и здесь, – Фрэнк открыл дверцу и показал уже закрепленные камеры. – Проедешь пару кругов и подойдешь ко мне, посмотрим, что получилось. Если понадобится, подгоним их по высоте.  
Хаммонд только кивнул.  
– Так вот, камеры установлены намертво, угол очень ограничен, снимать тебя в лоб, например, вообще невозможно. Плюс, ты же будешь следить за дорогой. Так что лицом особо не сыграешь. А руки у тебя красивые, так что побольше жестикуляции. И манжеты закатай, чтоб было видно запястья. Еще подумай на счет часов, браслетов и всего такого, это будет привлекать внимание в кадре и работать нам на пользу. Понятно?  
– Понятно, – кивнул Хаммонд.  
На краю поля показалась маленькая белая машинка с логотипом ВВС, он уже знал, что на ней ездит Линдси. Значит, предстоит полчаса просидеть неподвижно. Зато – он просиял – девушка отсалютовала термосом с кофе!  
– Эй! – оператор помахал у него перед носом. – Потерпи еще пару минут, потом отпущу тебя на свидание с божественным нектаром. Так вот, готовься к тому, что большую часть записи придется переозвучивать. Звукоизоляция и шумоподавление в этой тачке никакие, сам понимаешь. Так что побольше экспрессии в голосе, чтоб ты через месяц ощущения вспомнить смог.  
– Ясно, побольше жестов и экспрессии. И подойти после двух кругов отрегулировать камеры, – покивал Ричард. – Могу я идти?  
– Ну давай, не разбейся только в первый же день.  
На самом деле Хаммонду не настолько хотелось кофе. А хотелось сесть в машину. Услышать команду: "Камера, мотор" или что они тут говорят. Сжать пальцами тонкий деревянный руль, завести движок (он чуть-чуть чихает при переключении на вторую) и выехать на трассу. Знаменитая рулежка Дансфолда. Мечта любого мальчишки Британии от десяти и старше. Лучшая работа на свете.  
Машина слушалась не идеально, но Ричард с большим удовольствием проехал пару кругов по прихваченному ледком асфальту. Начитывать текст и одновременно вести машину оказалось нетрудно, ведь слова он написал и вызубрил накануне. Другое дело, что было сложно игнорировать распирающий восторг, проезжая Гамбон и... В последнем повороте Астон слегка занесло, правые колеса чиркнули по траве, и машину тряхнуло. Ричард едва не прикусил язык. И поспешил зарулить к операторской группе, откуда как раз махал Энди.  
– Хорошо играешь, молодец, – Фрэнк похлопал его по плечу и полез что-то настраивать в камерах.  
Хаммонд, было, довольно улыбнулся, но продюсер подпортил ему настроение.  
– Не пытайся изложить так много информации. Интеллектуальный фрик – не твое амплуа, для этого у нас есть Джеймс. История марки, годы выпуска – это слишком. Пары фактов, которые восхищают лично тебя, будет вполне достаточно.  
– А какое у меня амплуа? – приподнял брови Ричард.  
– Нууу, влюбленный мальчишка? – ухмыльнулся Энди. – Лучше говори о своих ощущениях. А потом, в ходе путешествия, расскажешь про завод и нынешнее состояние автопрома. Давай, минут десять, чтобы переделать текст, у тебя есть, а потом переснимем.  
Ричард засел на стуле под растянутым тентом, Линдси принесла ему плед и стаканчик кофе. Переписывать текст под себя оказалось интересно. Вчера, на съемках в студии, он не успел как следует прочувствовать свое место в команде, а просто оттарабанил на камеру подготовленный Джереми текст. А теперь он задумался, а какие амплуа у его коллег? Ну, с Мэем понятно, он интеллектуал. А Джереми? Большой босс? Разрушитель?  
– Орангутанг.  
Ричард подскочил на стуле и обернулся.  
– Джереми – орангутанг, – улыбаясь, повторил Мэй. – Яркий, большой и шумный. А шарж похож.  
– Извини, – Ричард смущенно попытался прикрыть рисунки на полях блокнота. – Я не хотел никого обидеть.  
– Ничего, это почти официальные прозвища. “Капитан Улитка” мне даже нравится.  
– Ты правда настолько медленно ездишь, или это часть игры?  
– Это часть меня, – слегка помрачнев, ответил Мэй. – Но не надейся, что это поможет тебе выиграть.  
– Мальчики! – возглас Энди за спиной снова заставил Ричард вздрогнуть. – Вы должны цапаться исключительно на камеру! Я требую повторения диалога! И побольше перцу! Давайте, соберитесь, через пять минут снимаем "Конверт".  
– А Энди... – Ричард едва дождался, пока продюсер отойдет подальше.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Джеймс. – Ни Энди, ни Линдси не в курсе. Только ты.  
Ричард слегка поежился, заново осознав масштабы доверия, и поспешил перевести разговор.  
– А на чем ты... Ого!  
Дымчато-серый, в тон хмурому небу, Роллс-Ройс Корниш удивительно шел Мэю, укутанному в потертую кожанку и длинный шарф.  
– Ручная сборка! – Джеймс вошел в роль и, явно рисуясь, смахнул капли с блестящего крыла. – Это придает некоторой основательности, ты не находишь?  
Ричард проглотил комментарий об основательности наглого нематериального ифрита, покивал и начал вспоминать текст.

*******   


  
– У божества не может быть недостатков, только особенности, – выдал Ричард, строя камере глазки.  
На самом деле его четырехколесное божество заставляло его нервничать. Заданием было доехать из Лондона до замка в Шотландии, успеть на прием, да еще и не запачкать смокинг. Поэтому баллы снимались за каждый раз, когда ведущий вынужден будет его снять, чтобы починить машину. Нет, Ричард был уверен в своем выборе. И понимал, что поломки – это тоже элемент шоу, в котором проигравшего на самом деле не будет. Но в свою первую передачу ему бы хотелось, чтобы зрители запомнили его победителем.  
До Лидса все шло хорошо, но там у Хаммонда, как это ни банально, пробило колесо. Бегать под дождем в белой рубашке оказалось совсем не весело, а что будет с его прической, Ричард старался не думать. Мэй, верный традициям “Топ Гира”, убедился, держась за пределами камеры, что с напарником все в порядке, и умчался в серую морось. Впрочем, Ричард догнал его всего через два часа, Капитан Улитка действительно ездил медленно, скурпулезно соблюдая все правила дорожного движения.  
А в Кендале не повезло уже Мэю. Тот плавно съехал на обочину и, пользуясь перерывом в дожде, выскочил из машины, не снимая пиджака.  
– Ну, и что тут у тебя? – Ричард подошел поближе, заглянуть под капот, и на пару мгновений загородил ифрита от камеры. Может, именно поэтому он и увидел, как Джеймс накрывает ладонью распоротый шланг, и как тот срастается сам собой.  
Ричард, кипя возмущением, поднял голову, чтобы рявкнуть: "Да ты жульничаешь!" и напоролся на настороженный взгляд Мэя.  
– Да вот, шланг вентиляции подсасывает. Минутное дело, – Джеймс, не глядя, закрутил что-то в недрах двигателя.  
– Тебе просто повезло, – фыркнул Хаммонд, и, развернувшись на каблуках, направился к своему авто.  
И потому не увидел, как неловко уронил Мэй крышку капота – настолько у него дрожали руки.

Когда до замка оставалась пара часов езды, их настигла новая неприятность – проливные дожди вызвали обвал, перекрывший дорогу. Ехать в объезд, через тридевять земель, было явно дольше, чем дождаться, пока завал разберут, поэтому Энди, с которым они связались по телефону, дал добро на остановку.  
– Фрэнк! – рация сухо затрещала, и раздался голос Мэя.  
– Да?  
– Выключай камеры в машине Хаммонда, я пошел к нему. Задолбало, что с потолка капает.  
– Окей, мрачного мокрого тебя мы уже отсняли!  
Через пару минут красные огоньки на камерах погасли, и на пассажирское сиденье плюхнулся продрогший взъерошенный Джеймс.  
– В обмен на тепло твоего очага я принес тебе термос и сэндвичи! – он отсалютовал пакетом. – Правда, термос я тебе не отдам.  
– А бутерброды отдашь? – хмыкнул Хаммонд, доставая с заднего сиденья свою коробку с ланчем.  
– На самом деле – да, можешь съесть, – кивнул Мэй. – Мне еда не нужна. А вот затраты жидкости нужно восполнять.  
Какое-то время они молча жевали, а потом Хаммонд набрался смелости.  
– А можно спросить?  
Мэй повернулся к нему и кивнул.  
– То, как ты починил двигатель, было впечатляюще, – начал он. – То есть ты, конечно, подлый читер, но я не об этом. А вот обвал ты смог бы разобрать?  
Ифрит задумчиво посмотрел вдаль, как будто мог разглядеть поврежденный участок дороги в трех километрах впереди. Хотя, может, и правда мог, что Хаммонд об этом знает?  
– Не думаю, – наконец ответил Мэй. – Без прямого приказа хозяина мне не хватит сил.  
– Но в принципе – мог бы?  
– В принципе мои возможности не ограничены практически ничем. А что?  
– Ничего, просто интересно. Я же ничего об ифритах не знаю, кроме общеизвестных фактов и сплетен.  
Мэй пожал плечами, достал из кармана смартфон и уткнулся в какую-то книгу, периодически прихлебывая свой чай.  
А Ричард задумался о том, что по сути находится наедине с непредсказуемой и неконтролируемой машиной, лишенной всякой морали и представления о ценности человеческой жизни. Такие понятия в ифритов просто не закладывали. В самом деле, о каком контроле со стороны хозяина можно говорить, если накануне после съемок Джеймс скандалил с Джереми так, что стекла дрожали?  
Но в итоге Хаммонд пришел к выводу, что скорее нужно бояться мстительности Джереми, если он вдруг выдаст тайну. Хаммонд пожал плечами, достал с заднего сиденья теплую куртку, накрылся ею и задремал. Спать в присутствии Мэя оказалось удивительно уютно.

Завал разобрали всего за пару часов, и, хотя гнали они как бешеные, рискуя потрепанными временем машинами, на прием удалось попасть почти без опоздания. Взмокший взъерошенный Хаммонд нервно улыбался в камеру, дежурно отшучиваясь от ядовитых замечаний проигравшего (все-таки проигравшего!) Мэя. И очень старался не подпрыгивать от радости.  
А потом камеры были выключены, и настало время отдыха и ужина.  
– Вот черт, я должен ответить! – Мэй мрачно посмотрел на экран телефона. – Закажи мне виски, ладно?  
Он вышел из-за стола, не дожидаясь кивка Хаммонда, и прошел на террасу. Ричард пожал плечами и поднял руку, привлекая внимание стюарда-ифрита. Невысокий блондин типовой внешности, без тени эмоций в глазах, молча выслушал заказ и удалился с поклоном. А Ричард от нечего делать начал оглядывать зал. Беседовать ему было особенно не с кем, новичок на ВВС, он не мог пока заинтересовать сильных мира сего. А всех прекрасных дам, казалось, интересовал только Мэй. Он так и остался на террасе, видимо, чтобы покурить, но вернуться в зал ему не дали. Ричард на мог не признать, что в смокинге ифрит был неотразим. Он мягко улыбался самыми уголками губ, говорил тихо, и, хотя, никто не задерживался возле него дольше пары минут, уходили они с довольными улыбками.  
– Ваш заказ, сэр, – Ричард вздрогнул и обернулся.  
Ифрит с поклоном выставил на столик заказанные напитки и ушел, унося поднос подмышкой. А Хаммонд задумался о том, как отличается Мэй от всех других искусственных слуг. Вчера он скандалил с Кларксоном, сегодня флиртует направо и налево – никакая программа настроек инкуба, как бы хороша она ни была, такого не даст. А уж спорить с хозяином – и вовсе немыслимо. У Ричарда возникли бы сомнения в нормальности ифрита, но ни о какой нормальности речи не шло. Вопрос был только в том, является ли весь этот красивый образ тщательно созданной Джереми программой, или это сам ифрит сошел с ума и обладает неестественной свободой воли. В любом случае, в этом было интересно разобраться.  
Ричард подхватил со стола стаканы, свой и Мэя, и вышел на террасу. Джеймс, видимо, утомился от общества и спрятался за ветки какого-то раскидистого дерева в кадке в углу. Сейчас он курил, опираясь локтями на парапет.  
– Твой виски.  
– Спасибо, – Мэй сделал маленький глоток и поставил стакан на перила. – Ифриты не принимают от меня заказы.  
– Прости?  
Мэй развернулся к нему лицом.  
– Ифриты не воспринимают меня как лицо, которое может отдавать приказы, – он несколько нервно стряхнул пепел с сигареты. – Поэтому везде, во всех барах и гостиницах, заказы делает Джереми. Это создает у людей несколько ложное впечатление о наших отношениях.  
– А как ты вообще живешь?  
– Не понял?  
– Ну, документы можно сделать, не вопрос, – Ричард говорил быстро и сбивчиво. – Но соцсети? Банковские карты, не знаю, страховка? Тебя слушается вся техника, а не должна же.  
–Ну, – Мэй пожал плечами. – Я оцифрован и вписан в течение сил, так же, как и люди.  
– Но как?  
– О`кей, – Мэй поудобнее оперся о перила и настроился на длинный разговор. – Что такое оцифровка?  
– Составление уникального цветового кода личности на основе определенного набора воспоминаний и эмоций, – оттарабанил Ричард заученное еще в школе понятие.  
– Верно. То есть важен накопленный опыт. Уникальный опыт. Поэтому с людьми эту процедуру проводят по достижении совершеннолетия, чтоб было что вспомнить и о чем составить свое собственное мнение. – Мэй помолчал. – У ифритов нет своего мнения, как нет и эмоций. Поэтому художникам, “видящим суть”, нечего зарисовать и внести в базу. А у меня есть.  
– Спасибо, что объяснил, – тихо ответил Ричард.  
– Да не за что, – хмыкнул Мэй. – А как тебе вообще результаты сравнения?  
И, видя замешательство Хаммонда, продолжил  
– Ну, я же видел, что ты сравниваешь меня и их, – он кивнул на бесшумно скользящих по залу официантов.  
Ричард замялся.  
– Да, извини, просто ты очень отличаешься. И от людей тоже.  
– И насколько? Мне правда интересно, – Мэй устроился поудобнее и не спускал с Хаммонда пронзительного взгляда.  
– Ну, ты не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются. Даже руку пожимаешь только Джереми, – Ричард начал неуверенно, боясь обидеть ифрита, но тот только улыбался и заинтересованно кивал. – Ты не любишь шумных посиделок и почти не пьешь, хотя пиво рекламируешь исправно. Барахло, кстати, этот твой Фулерс, слишком цветочный.  
– Барышням нравится, – фыркнул Мэй. – Но ты продолжай.  
– Ну, ты слишком много знаешь, о чем ни спроси. И с механизмами ладишь, я слышал, тебя механики утром с чем-то просили помочь, – Хаммонд пожал плечами. – Наверное, на этом все.  
– Хорошее досье, – хмыкнул Джеймс. – Хотя не сказать, чтоб опасное.  
– Так ты проверял, что я успел заметить?  
– Я проверял, что вообще можно заметить, если знать, куда смотреть, – ответил Мэй, на этот раз без улыбки. – И, как оказалось, практически ничего. Это радует.  
Ричард опустил голову. Не сказать, чтоб он обиделся, да и ифрит явно не собирался извиняться. Просто общаться с ним, не зная, что в нем настоящее, а что привнесено приказами хозяина, было очень странно. Хотя, если Мэй так откровенен, можно попробовать спросить в лоб.  
– Джеймс, а можно еще вопрос?  
– Ну, давай, – Мэй весело улыбнулся и вдруг резко наклонил голову, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
А потом обернулся в сторону въезда в замок и просиял улыбкой до ушей.  
– Джереми приехал! Извини, давай потом поговорим, – и ушел в зал, почти не обращая на Ричарда внимания.  
И, хотя на входе в зал они просто пожали друг другу руки, Ричарду расхотелось задавать вопросы. Слишком откровенно Мэй радовался встрече.  
А потом оказалось, что комната Хаммонда находится по соседству с отведенной для Джереми. И ближе к полуночи раздался стук в соседнюю дверь.  
– Тебя долго не было, – Мэй едва дождался, пока откроется дверь.  
– Извини. Ты же видишь, какая мерзкая погода. Заходи.  
Дверь с щелчком закрылась, и больше Ричард не услышал ни звука. Но и прислушиваться не стал, и так все было ясно. Он поморщился, вспоминая то, что Марк рассказывал о хозяевах инкубов. Думать гадости про коллег не хотелось, Джеймс не выглядел затравленной жертвой, но кто знает, может, ифриту для счастья достаточно выполнять приказы. Любые приказы. И еще было интересно, чего же такого хочет в постели Джереми, раз завел себе инкуба, да еще и не выглядящего смазливым мальчиком для наслаждения.  
Хаммонд перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Впереди был почти месяц в пустыне, в более чем тесном соседстве с Джереми и Джеймсом. Отличная возможность понаблюдать и разобраться в происходящем. Хотя думать о Джеймсе как о собственности Кларксона не получалось, он был слишком личностью, у Ричарда и в мыслях не было вмешиваться. По крайней мере, пока он не видел признаков того, что Мэя тяготит ситуация. Ему просто было интересно.

*********  
Шатер был роскошный, украшенный вышивкой и заваленный подушками. Насколько Ричард понял, для съемочной группы такое было непривычно. Но местные проводники, молчаливые, с холодными светлыми глазами, вручили им объемистый сверток, как само собой разумеющееся, а девочка – представитель посольства только промямлила что-то невнятное про местные традиции.  
Джереми пожал плечами и велел шатер принять – мало ли что на нем вышито, с чем связано и от чего защищает. Местным лучше знать.  
– Джеймс, посмотришь на него, как установят? Ты же все на свете знаешь.  
Последнее было сказано для съемочной группы, но просьба была явно высказана всерьез. Или приказ? Ричард еще не очень разобрался.  
Мэй молча кивнул. Он вообще был молчалив с момента выхода из самолета, отвечал только на обращенные непосредственно к нему вопросы. Но текст на камеру о своей машине начитал бодренько, так что теребить его при всех Джереми не стал.  
Первый день заезда по пустыне был не очень напряженный. Операторы снимали крупные планы и красивые пейзажи, ведущие приноравливались к машинам и окружающей местности. А местность того стоила. Когда Ричард услышал, что ехать придется через пустыню, он представил себе барханы, палящее солнце и верблюдов. Но эту конкретную пустыню стоило бы назвать скорее пустошью: каменистая почва, с которой сильные ветра постарались выдуть все живое, и только кое-где попадались островки жесткой травы и изогнутые деревца.  
И небо, высокое холодное перламутровое небо. Такого же цвета, как глаза проводников.  
Вечером они разбили лагерь под прикрытием невысоких скал, которые хоть как-то защищали от порывистого ветра. К тому же у подножия одной из них бил родник. Быстро разбили лагерь и приготовили ужин. А, когда принялись за еду, поняли, что в сборе не все.  
– А где Мэй?  
Мэй обнаружился возле шатра, он сидел на плоском камне, которым придавили полотно, чтоб не раздувало ветром, и со странным выражением лица смотрел в небо. И то ли Ричарду показалось, то ли во всем было виновато затянутое облаками небо, но глаза Мэя казались светло-серыми и неживыми. Ричарда передернуло.  
– Джеймс? – осторожно и негромко позвал Джереми.  
– Да? – Мэй быстро развернулся к коллегам, и наваждение спало.  
– Так что с шатром?  
– Ну, мне интересно, смогу ли я вообще в него войти, – он поднялся с камня и провел рукой в паре сантиметров над тканью. – На нем вышиты суры из священной книги, которые защищают от проникновения нечистых духов и вообще всякой нелюди.  
– Суеверие, – хмыкнул Ричард. – Люди могут принести не меньше зла.  
Мэй пожал плечами:  
– Здесь считается, что, если ты мужчина, то в состоянии защититься от другого мужчины.  
Джереми подошел поближе и демонстративно подергал край шатра. Ничего не случилось. Джеймс быстро оглянулся по сторонам, но, кажется, они были одни. Съемочная группа все еще гомонила возле костра. Мэй выдохнул и осторожно погладил полотно, а потом отвел его и шагнул внутрь.  
– Ну как? – Джереми двинулся за ним, перегораживая на всякий случай обзор.  
– Да вроде все в порядке. Только тут темно, надо попросить светильников, – Мэй отодвинул его, вышел наружу и потянулся, словно сбрасывая напряжение. – Кстати, навершие у шатра гораздо интереснее. Оно привязывает нас к месту.  
– В смысле – к месту? – удивился Ричард. – Это же шатер, он и так стоит на месте.  
– Тут расстояние иллюзорно не только когда идешь, но и когда стоишь тоже. А сон вообще считается дорогой. Унести может куда угодно. Но это на земле. А вот в небе все постоянно. Теперь я понял, как это работает, – Мэй улыбнулся радостно, как всегда, когда узнавал что-то новое. – Тут все фиксировано на небе, по нему на самом деле ориентируются, и к нему же привязан шатер, видите?  
– Что мы должны видеть? – недоуменно спросил Джереми.  
– Ну вот же, – Мэй сделал жест, как будто прослеживал в воздухе невидимую линию – Вот струны натянутые, светятся.  
– Мэй, – Джереми быстро перехватил его запястье. – Там ничего нет. Или оно не для людских глаз.  
– Черт, как же это... – Мэй поник, словно погасла вся его радость от открытия. Ричарду показалось, что он на миг ссутулился и постарался придвинуться ближе к Джереми, но что-то его удержало.  
– Нам придется быть здесь осторожнее, только и всего, – Джереми ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.  
И это сработало. Мэй расправил плечи и выдавил из себя улыбку, пусть даже неуверенную и кривоватую.

*******

Где-то к третьему дню путешествия стало заметно, что Мэй себя не слишком хорошо чувствует. Он отошел после шока от обилия информации, начал шутить, вместе с Ричардом прыскал в кулак, заклеивая в полночь магнитолу Джереми, и вроде бы все было нормально. Но вот потом, когда они уходили в шатер спать, из Мэя словно вынимали батарейки, он зарывался в одеяло и даже не желал принимать участие в обсуждении сценария следующего дня. Так прошло два вечера, а на третий Джеймс постоял с одеялом посреди шатра, будто что-то обдумывал, и спросил:  
– Джереми, я лягу сегодня с тобой?  
– Да пожалуйста, – тот даже головы от сценария не поднял.  
Мэй кивнул, как будто так и надо, и начал перетаскивать свои подушки поближе. А вот Ричард застыл со своим рюкзаком в руках.  
– Ребята, может, я где-то в другом месте переночую?  
Коллеги посмотрели на него круглыми глазами, а потом расхохотались.  
– Расслабься, мы не собираемся оскорблять твою нравственность неприличной возней, – «успокоил» Джереми.  
А Мэй, подойдя поближе и понизив голос, добавил:  
– Мы вообще не любовники, так что спи спокойно.  
Ричард пожал плечами и стал устраиваться на ночь. И действительно, после стандартного прогона завтрашнего дня свет был выключен, и тишину в палатке ничего не нарушало. Так что в конце концов Ричард заснул. А утром имел возможность полюбоваться тем, как Мэй сладко спит, подкатившись Джереми под бок.  
Ричард так до конца и не поверил, что его коллеги не спят вместе. Слишком собственническими выглядели жесты Кларксона, когда они оставались одни, слишком привычными и теплыми – объятия во сне. Да и потом, странно было купить ифрита с программой инкуба не для того, чтобы пользоваться этим. Но, как бы то ни было, даже ночь в обнимку возымела свое действие – с утра Мэй бодро носился по лагерю и даже отловил до завтрака оператора, чтоб тот поудобнее перевесил камеры в его машине, а то угол обзора был не самый эффектный. Голодный оператор ворчал, педантичный Мэй стоял на своем – в общем, все было хорошо.  
Поэтому, когда вечером Мэй снова бросил свое одеяло поверх кларксонова – Ричард даже бровью не повел.

*******

Привыкнуть к режиму съемок оказалось достаточно легко. Ричард всегда был легким на подъем и любил путешествовать, так что ранние побудки и длительные переезды его не напрягали. Местность вокруг действительно менялась, как и рассказывали легенды, но незаметно для глаза и очень медленно. Голова не кружилась, деревья не отпрыгивали друг от друга, и скалы не расползались в стороны. Но однажды, выйдя утром из шатра, Ричард не увидел в паре километров огромного кургана, с вершины которого накануне зарисовывал пустыню на закате. После этого ему расхотелось отходить от группы в поисках красивых пейзажей.  
Своей машиной он тоже был доволен и потихоньку начал гордиться своим умением выбирать автомобили. Вести по бездорожью старенький потрепанный Фольксваген Ильтис было почти удовольствием, хотя Кларксон и отпустил дежурную шутку, что Хомяк едет на Хорьке. И тем не менее, этот джипчик был более послушным, чем тяжеленный Виллис Джереми и куда более проходимым, чем “боевой” Фиат Джеймса. Маршрут они разработали вполне удачный, экстрима в виде осыпающихся барханов и мелькающих на горизонте подозрительных миражей хватало ровно настолько, чтобы удовлетворить ричардову страсть к приключениям и при этом не слишком утомлять. Да и график съемок оказался щадящим, видимо, у Джереми и Джеймса накопился большой опыт за время предыдущих сезонов. Не смотря на южные широты, в этих краях было вовсе не так жарко, как боялся Хаммонд. Единственным, кто страдал, был Джереми, у которого на второй день пути порвалась откидная крыша его открытого Виллиса. Местные проводники, посмеиваясь, выдали ему куфию, но завязывать ее правильно оказалось непросто, и она вечно сползала Джереми на глаза, вызывая хохот операторов при вечернем просмотре кадров.

********

На сей раз муэдзин пел где-то близко, и Ричард, вздрогнув, проснулся. Глянул на часы и решил, что за побудку в пять утра коллеги ему голову оторвут. Поэтому он прихватил фотоаппарат и постарался как можно тише выскользнуть из шатра. Сходил умыться к очередному источнику, влез на ближайшую скалу, сделал несколько фото на память и даже попытался поймать сеть, чтобы пообщаться с кем-нибудь во вешнем мире. Увы, с этим под холодным небом востока было по-прежнему глухо. Лагерь внизу между тем потихоньку проснулся, Ричард даже разглядел Джереми, деловито обсуждавшего что-то с оператором камеры на переднем автомобиле.  
Он решил вернуться в шатер и упаковать вещи до завтрака, но так и застыл у входа, чуть не забыв опустить за собой полог. Мэй, раздевшись до пижамных штанов, сидел на подушках спиной к нему и расчесывал свою серебристую шевелюру. И все бы ничего, но на этой самой спине Ричард впервые увидел знаменитую ифритскую метку. Тонкая арабская вязь начиналась практически от затылка – теперь Ричард понял, зачем Мэй носит длинный волосы – стекала по позвоночнику и терялась где-то за поясом штанов. Сейчас она не светилась, видимо, у ифрита не было активных приказов, и могла бы сойти за рисунок хной. Если не знать о ее значении – ничего особенного, можно даже не заметить. У Ричарда мелькнула мысль посоветовать Мэю позагорать, чтобы она лучше сливалась с кожей, но потом он подумал, что место нужной степени уединенности его коллеги вряд ли найдут.  
А еще Ричарду чертовски захотелось увидеть, как от метки расползаются по спине тонкие усики активации. Об этом он вообще только в сети читал, обычно ифриты ходили в достаточно плотной одежде, чтобы этого не было видно. Хотелось посмотреть, а лучше зарисовать, ведь даже так, со спящей меткой, зрелище было красивым.  
Ричард осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, вынырнул из шатра – и врезался в Кларксона. В очень мрачного Кларксона.  
– Ну-ка пойдем, – тот прихватил его за плечо и повел за пределы лагеря.  
Ричард послушно отошел подальше от чужих ушей, а потом сбросил руку Джереми.  
– Хочешь сказать, что оторвешь мне яйца, если я к нему прикоснусь?  
– Да нет, зачем же, – хищно улыбнулся Джереми. – Хотел предупредить, что яйца он сам тебе оторвет, если ему не понравится твое поведение.  
Ричард изумленно поднял брови, и Джереми решил объяснить.  
– Я с ним действительно не сплю, и я не интересуюсь тем, кого он пускает в свою постель. Это его личное дело. Конечно, при условии, что этот кто-то не пытается его обидеть, – Джереми ухмыльнулся. – Тогда я с удовольствием помогу другу закопать труп. Понятно?  
Ричард кивнул, и Кларксон направился обратно к лагерю  
– Я не собирался к нему приставать, – сказал ему в спину Ричард. – Я хотел спросить, можно я предложу ему мне попозировать?  
– Ты что, художник? – удивился Кларксон.  
– Я не из «видящих суть», я просто рисую. Поэтому этого нет в моем досье, – пояснил Ричард. – Так можно?  
– Его спрашивай, не меня, – пожал плечами Джереми.  
Ричард кивнул и пошел за напарником в лагерь, решив для себя, что соберется с духом и спросит. Как-нибудь. Потом.

*************

– Что бы такое сотворить с его машиной?  
Джереми, тихо хихикая, подмигнул на камеру. Ричард, изо всех сил стараясь ржать не очень громко, подсвечивал несчастную тачку Мэя фонариком. Приключение только начиналось, ехать было еще далеко, поэтому совсем уж калечить машину было нельзя. А вот нежно поиздеваться над коллегой – вполне уместно.  
– Мэй у нас водит, как милая законопослушная барышня, – продолжил Джереми. – Это мы и подчеркнем.  
Они достали заранее припасенные баночки с краской и кисточки. Джереми, сославшись на неумение рисовать, расписывал борта тачки кривыми ромашками и сердечками, громко жалуясь на отсутствие стразиков и блесток. А Ричард выводил на заднем стекле туфлю в треугольнике и картинку "Ребенок на борту". Ребенок был лохматый и в рубашке в цветочек, так что обознаться было сложно. Затем, тщательно отмыв руки от следов краски, они вернулись к костру. Мэй, получив отмашку от операторов, поплелся любоваться результатами "творчества".  
– Джереми!!! Я тебя убью!  
Ричард демонстративно вжал голову в плечи и попытался спрятаться за кальяном. Мэй, прямо таки пышущий жаждой мести, быстрым шагом спускался к костру. Оператор с тяжелой камерой за ним еле поспевал.  
– Выходи, подлый трус! – продолжал разоряться Мэй, потрясая невесть где подобранным дрыном внушительных размеров. – Я знаю, это ты написал на лобовухе: "Я люблю Нюрбургринг" с четырьмя ошибками!  
Джереми, сложившись пополам от хохота, выполз из-за сваленных тюков с поклажей. Мэй заметил его и с воинственным воплем ринулся в атаку. Джереми рванул с низкого старта, и под улюлюканье команды ребята нарезали пару кругов вокруг костра. Наконец Мэй символически настучал Джереми по голове своей палкой и коллеги, задыхаясь, свалились на песок. Операторы выключили камеры, и все открыли заслуженное пиво. Вечер обещал быть приятным, Ричард даже настроился посидеть подольше с блокнотом и карандашами. Но всего через пару минут Мэй отставил тарелку с недоеденным ужином и поднялся.  
– Что-то я устал. Пойду лучше спать.  
– Спеть тебе колыбельную? – крикнул Джереми ему вслед.  
Мэй только продемонстрировал оттопыренный средний палец и задернул за собой полог шатра. Ричард не обратил бы на это внимания, в конце-концов, Мэй постоянно уходил спать рано, но минут через десять и Джереми слинял от костра. Сам Хаммонд доел свой ужин и понял, что сидеть в компании малознакомых еще операторов, занятых сугубо технической беседой, ему неинтересно.  
Сначала Ричард решил, что явился крайне не вовремя: Кларксон, стоя на коленях посреди шатра, баюкал в объятьях полуобнаженного Мэя. Но потом Хаммонд понял, что Джеймс тихонько скулит, словно пытается сдерживаться, но боль слишком сильна. И увидел, что метка, обычно незаметная, теперь пульсирует и разгорается все ярче.  
– Что здесь происходит?  
Джереми резко обернулся через плечо:  
– Если тебя что-то смущает – выйди, – рыкнул он.  
Ричард поплотнее задернул за собой полог и подошел поближе.  
– Я могу помочь? – спросил он нарочито спокойным тоном.  
Кларксон выдохнул и опустил голову:  
– Подушку мне какую-нибудь принеси. Это надолго, а перетащить его в постель я сейчас не смогу.  
Ричард послушно сбегал и за подушками, и, на всякий случай, за одеялом – Мэя трясло, и подсознательно его хотелось укутать. Джереми благодарно кивнул, но от одеяла отказался.  
– Это не поможет, – он уселся поудобнее и покрепче прижал к себе Джеймса, укладывая его голову себе на плечо. – Мы можем только ждать, пока его отпустит.  
– А что с ним? – осторожно спросил Хаммонд, усаживаясь напротив.  
– Он ударил меня, и метка его наказывает, – просто ответил Джереми. – Такое уже было, много лет назад, и тогда, как мне казалось, мы решили проблему. Мы поставили рамки, в которых он может со мной спорить, скандалить и даже причинять мне боль. Установили, когда мои слова являются приказом, а когда – просто трепом. И это работало почти десять лет. Но с приездом сюда все пошло наперекосяк. Так что мне остается только надеяться, что все пройдет само.  
Дальше спрашивать было особо не о чем, а пялиться на коллег казалось неуместным, так что Ричард отошел поближе к своим вещам и закопался в путевые заметки и наброски сюжета к завтрашнему маршруту. Но на деле он постоянно поднимал голову и поглядывал на коллег. Это было жутковатое зрелище, ведь Мэю явно было больно, он вздрагивал, кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, и цеплялся за Джереми судорожно сведенными пальцами. Но еще это было невероятно интимно и нежно. То, как железный непрошибаемый Кларксон прижимался губами к его виску, шепча что-то успокаивающее, то, как он проводил ладонями по обнаженной спине, стирая своими прикосновениями припухшие следы от метки, как гладил плечи и неосознанным жестом перебирал слипшиеся от пота пряди.  
Ричард потерял счет времени, когда болезненное синее сияние погасло, и Мэй, наконец, поднял голову.  
– Можно мне воды? – едва слышно прошептал он охрипшим от стонов голосом.  
Ричард поднялся и налил ему сладкого чаю из термоса. Руки Джеймса дрожали, когда он забирал кружку, но выглядел он уже значительно лучше.  
– Сможешь встать? – спросил Джереми и, дождавшись кивка, осторожно помог Джеймсу подняться.  
Ифрита пошатывало, и до своей постели он дошел только с помощью Кларксона. Тот уложил его на подушки, укутал и пристроился рядом. Ричард перехватил его неуверенный взгляд, кивнул и выключил лампу. И в наступившей полутьме увидел, как Джереми обнимает Мэя и подтягивает его поближе.

********

_За 18 лет до описываемых событий_

Мэй не терпел беспорядка, а, кроме того, как-то незаметно оброс грудой собственных вещей, включая шкаф с рубашками и стеллаж с научными журналами. И в итоге при очередном переезде Джереми нашел квартиру с двумя комнатами, пусть даже несколько менее приличную, чем предыдущие. Но уж слишком ему надоело спотыкаться об сложенные стопками книги (по тематике и в алфавитном порядке, если кто-то сомневался), а потом огребать за нарушенную систему.  
Ключи от квартиры, разумеется, были у обоих, и время прихода домой не оговаривалось. Ифрит, которому не требовался сон, обычно справлялся с бытовыми делами ночью или в утренние часы, а потом проводил время в библиотеке, в сети или на репетициях своей группы. До ночи он задерживался редко, так что Джереми привык, что на пороге его встречает взъерошенный Мэй с книгой под мышкой и фразой: "Ужин на плите, ты же сам разогреешь?"  
Когда же, открыв входную дверь, Джереми не услышав шлепанья тапочек по полу, он сразу заподозрил неладное. Хотел позвать ифрита вслух, но вовремя услышал поскрипывание кровати и тихий шепот из комнаты Мэя. Просиял улыбкой до ушей и собрался уж было пойти посидеть в пабе пару часов, когда заметил на вешалке чужую куртку. Мужскую. Джереми вспомнил робкие попытки ифрита предложить ему попробовать, хмыкнул и решил расспросить Мэя как-нибудь под пиво о том, что это вот было – эксперимент или он правда по мальчикам. Говорить об этом на трезвую голову Джереми явно не был готов.  
Доносящиеся из комнаты звуки стали громче, и Джереми поспешно развернулся к двери, чувствуя, как горят у него уши. И уже почти вышел, когда услышал срывающийся голос Мэя:  
– Хватит, пожалуйста.  
Кларксон замер, надеясь что ослышался, но продолжение не заставило себя ждать.  
– Хватит, это слишком... – просьба оборвалась жалобным всхлипом, и Джереми обнаружил себя распахивающим дверь комнаты.  
Широкая спина и наброшенное покрывало не давали рассмотреть всю картину, но вот запрокинутую голову Мэя Джереми видел. И, лично на его взгляд, выражение лица было далеко от удовольствия. Джереми в два шага оказался возле кровати и содрал со своего ифрита незнакомого мужика. Поставил вертикально и, не слушая объяснений, велел выметаться. Было огромное желание наорать и дать по морде, причем обоим. Одному – чтоб не лапал, когда не дают, а второму – чтоб партнеров выбирал нормальных. К счастью, въевшаяся за годы привычка не орать на Мэя удержала от выяснения обстоятельств при постороннем. Джереми с грохотом захлопнул входную дверь и вернулся в комнату. И напоролся на очень и очень злой взгляд.  
– Ты что делаешь?  
Джереми оторопел:  
– Я делаю? Чувак, я думал, тут тебя насилуют.  
– Я что, совсем тряпка, по-твоему? – Мэй закутался в одеяло и встал с кровати. – Ты думаешь, я не могу врезать по яйцам зарвавшемуся козлу?  
Джереми почему-то показалось, что "зарвавшийся козел" – это он сам.  
– Но ты просил остановиться, и я подумал… – он замялся.  
– Ты разницу между: "нет, я не хочу" и "многовато, надо передохнуть" понимаешь? – прошипел Мэй, делая еще шаг вперед.  
Джереми попятился и пустил в ход последний аргумент:  
– Но у тебя же даже не стоит!  
– Тебя б так обломали! – рявкнул Мэй, и Джереми пулей вылетел за дверь.

Прошлявшись два часа под дождем и накатив пива в соседнем пабе, Джереми все-таки решил вернуться домой. Он надеялся, что Мэй поостыл и не будет кидаться тяжелыми предметами. В квартире был выключен свет, царила полная тишина.  
– Мэй? – Джереми позвал осторожно и тихо, но ответа не получил.  
Вообще никакого. Кларксон похолодел и схватился за браслет на запястье, но тот был привычно-теплым и мягко светился, регистрируя приказ.  
– Мэй! – Джереми позвал громче, а потом увидел пробивающийся из-под двери комнаты Мэя синий свет.  
На мгновение он застыл перед дверью, дурея от ощущения дежавю, а потом выдохнул и осторожно потянул за ручку.  
И рефлекторно прикрыл глаза рукой – сияние метки было настолько ярким, что Джереми не сразу рассмотрел самого ифрита. Мэй, по-прежнему голый, сжался на кровати в клубок, обнимая себя руками. А метка, обычно мягко светящаяся, сейчас ярко горела и пульсировала. По телу ифрита время от времени пробегала дрожь, и Джереми показалось, что он слышит тихие всхлипы.  
– Мэй? – Джереми осторожно подошел и присел на край кровати.  
Да, действительно, ифрит тихо постанывал и скулил, очевидно, от боли. А арабская вязь казалась выжженной на коже, распространялась на руки, переползала на грудь и пульсировала, как с ужасом понял Джереми, в такт биению его сердца.  
– О господи, Мэй, – тихо прошептал Джереми, осторожно дотрагиваясь до его плеча.  
Ифрит вздрогнул, как от удара, и вцепился в его ладонь. Джереми выматерился и втащил его себе на колени, обнял и начал успокаивающе поглаживать по плечам.  
– Гребаная программа, кто ж знал, что она так работает. Я не сержусь на тебя, ты не виноват, слышишь! Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты на меня наорал, я б вообще убил бы, если б меня содрали с красивой бабы в разгар процесса. Все в порядке, тебя не за что наказывать.  
Джереми осознавал, что несет полную пургу, но что еще делать, он не знал. Такого, чтоб метка срабатывала сама по себе, без его прямого приказа, раньше не было. Но, с другой стороны, Мэй раньше никогда на него не кричал. А в службу поддержки не позвонить и инструкцию не найти. Но, кажется, помогала даже такая вот чушь – по крайней мере, Мэй смог разогнуться. Пару раз рвано выдохнул и уткнулся Джереми в плечо, судорожно вцепившись в отвороты пальто. Тот обнял его покрепче, продолжая бормотать успокаивающие глупости, и наблюдал, как медленно, по кускам гаснет чертова метка.

*******

_Наши дни_

Джереми закончил обсуждение графика и места запланированных на день съемок и выполз из душного фургончика операторов. С удовольствием потянулся, вдыхая холодный утренний воздух, и оглядел площадку. В лагере шла обычная утренняя суета – паковали оборудование и палатки, кое-кто на ходу дожевывал бутерброды, техники проверяли машины. А ведущих ждала встреча с гримёром. Собственно, она уже занималась Ричардом, а Мэй сидел под ближайшим деревом, ковырялся в планшете. Кларксон подошел к нему и полюбовался через его плечо какими-то графиками, в которых ему самому было ни в жизнь не разобраться. Потом заметил, что Мэй и не думает переворачивать страницу, и проследил за его взглядом.  
Ричард сидел на капоте машине, уже взъерошенный и в красиво расстегнутой рубашке и жмурился – гример как раз работала пуховкой, накладывая пудру. Выглядел Ричард в этот момент очень мило. Джереми хмыкнул и поздравил себя с удачным выбором напарника – все барышни от тринадцати и старше будут в восторге. Гример взяла Ричарда за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и покрутила в стороны, проверяя, ровно ли лежит грим. Мэй с присвистом втянул воздух. Кларксон покосился на друга, оценил хищное выражение лица  
– Хочешь его?  
Мэй удивленно посмотрел на него, но отпираться не стал:  
– Хочу.  
– Так возьми, – предложил Джереми. – Это не приказ, не думай. Просто он в восторге от твоей спины и жаждет тебя нарисовать.  
– Что?  
– Он просил разрешения предложить тебе позировать. Я сказал, чтоб обращался к тебе.  
– Позировать... – Мэй заинтересованно склонил голову набок  
– Ага, – подмигнул Кларксон. – Вытащи его в пустыню, прими провокационную позу.  
Мэй рассмеялся и пихнул его локтем в бок.  
– Молчи уж, соблазнитель. Я не дама, позы принимать. Да и потом, я слышал, что рисование и эротика – разные вещи.  
Он прищурился, глядя на коллегу, который слез с капота и подкатывал манжеты.  
– И все же, он знает, кто я, и продолжает со мной держаться как с человеком. Это интересно.  
– Эй, вы двое, я долго буду ждать? – Линдси похлопывала расчёской по ладони.  
Кларксон бросился к ней чуть ли не бегом, а Мэй с улыбкой уткнулся обратно в планшет.

*******

– Завтра у нас разгрузочный день, господа. – Вечером Джереми зашел в шатер, с недовольным видом бросил блокнот со сценарием на пол и завалился на подушки.  
– Разве? – Мэй поднял голову от книги. – Должны же были снимать перегон через барханы.  
– У местных жителей какой-то праздник, что-то про гостеприимство, про путников на великой дороге и все такое. Насколько я понял, по местным традициям нужно в эти дни зазвать в свой дом чужестранца, это приносит удачу. Барышня из посольства – как ее там, Жанин? – завтра с утра прочитает лекцию для всей группы. А пока мы приглашены к какой-то местной шишке. Отвертеться мне не удалось, но в принципе график съемок позволяет нам такую задержку. Да и техники сказали, что барахлит третий фургон, надо покопаться в движке без задувающего в него песка. Так что мы с вами идем в гости. Ничего чересчур официального, выпьем по коктейлю в саду у фонтана.  
– Джереми, какой коктейль!  
– Ладно, ладно, по щербету, – рассмеялся Джереми.  
А утром Мэй, который, как и все, ехал по пустыне в футболке и потрепанной куртке, одел к завтраку темно-серую рубашку из плотной ткани. Ричард, привычно влезший во что-то белое и увешавшийся побрякушками, даже хотел достать галстук, но Джереми придержал его за локоть. Подошел к Мэю и расправил воротник так, чтоб он закрывал шею. Расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц. Осмотрел свое творение и предложил:  
– Закатай еще рукава – и сойдет. Ткань достаточно плотная, и я постараюсь не говорить в приказном тоне.  
На самом деле в гости пошли впятером – трое ведущих, Жанин, призванная сглаживать неровности во взаимодействии культур, и старший оператор Фрэнк. Ради такого дела ведущие пересели из своих разбитых армейских джипов в новехонький Ленд-Крузер сопровождения. И, как оказалось, были правы. Автомобили гостей на парковке впечатлили своей роскошью даже Джереми, уж на что тот насмотрелся, снимая “Авто-мир”.  
– Хьюстон, у нас проблема. – нервно произнес Мэй, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Джереми отдал ключи от машины слуге и обернулся к другу:  
– Что случилось?  
– Здесь все слуги – ифриты..  
Джереми тихо выругался.  
– Я понял. Держись поближе ко мне, я прикрою.  
Дворец шейха заслуживал не меньшего внимания – выдержанный в светлых тонах, с минимумом позолоты, он привлекал внимание тонкой резьбой и лепниной. Жанин, пока вела их в главный зал, успела прочитать мини-лекцию о смешении стилей в этом регионе. Отдельная история нашлась у неё для каждой комнаты.  
– Смотри, какая выставка, одни браслеты.  
– Да, шейх является большим ценителем прикладного и ювелирного искусства, – прощебетала Жанин. – В следующих залах вы также увидите несколько замечательных образцов местной чеканки. Пойдемте? Гости ждут.  
– Да, конечно, – Мэй улыбнулся. – Я только сфотографирую на память.  
Он снял крышку с объектива фотоаппарата и уткнулся в настройки.  
– Джеймс, – Джереми огляделся по сторонам и подошел поближе, загораживая его. – Что случилось?  
– У тебя руки дрожат, – ошеломленно выдохнул Хаммонд.  
– Это браслеты от ифритов, – так же тихо ответил Мэй.  
Джереми забрал из его ослабевших пальцев фотоаппарат.  
– В каком смысле от ифритов? Типа кладовки, что ли? – не понял Ричард.  
– Нет, – Мэй нервно дернул подбородком. – Они пустые. Уже пустые. То есть ифриты из них... умерли.  
– Но разве ифрит может умереть?  
– Может, – тихо кивнул Мэй, все так же не отрывая взгляда от панно. – Если дать ему непосильную задачу – он сгорит. Или если хозяин умрет, то через какое-то время без подпитки его энергией ифрит тихо угаснет. Одной энергии окружающего мира недостаточно, связь между нами...  
– Ними, – тихо рыкнул Кларксон.  
– Да, – Мэй с силой потер вспотевший лоб. – Связь между ифритом и хозяином на самом деле очень важна. Хозяин не батарейка, конечно, не один человек не может дать нужного количества энергии, иначе зачем бы тогда вообще создавали ифритов. Скорее это как витаминная добавка, без которой со временем организм дает сбои.  
– Но разве браслет нельзя передать?  
– Можно, в Европе их обычно и передают по наследству, – кивнул Джереми. – Как здесь – не знаю. Хватит об этом, пойдем.  
Он обнял Мэя за плечи и развернул в сторону ушедшей группы.  
– Да-да, конечно, – ответил Мэй, послушно идя за ним. – Не волнуйтесь вы, я уже в порядке. Просто неожиданно выглядит. Это просто свалка металлолома, как отработавшие свое процессоры.  
"Судя по твоему лицу, это – кладбище" – подумал Ричард.  
Хозяин, вышедший к гостям во вполне европейском костюме, вежливо смеялся шуткам Ричарда, Джереми держался предельно вежливо и корректно, а Мэй помалкивал и только иногда вставлял точные замечания о технике, расстояниях и специфике процесса.  
– Али, принеси нашим гостям напитки.  
Невысокий хрупкий юноша, белая безрукавка которого ничуть не скрывала змеившуюся по шее и рукам роспись, почтительно склонил голову, через пару минут вернулся с полным подносом стаканов и начал обходить гостей. До сидевших у фонтана хозяина и ведущих ифрит добрался в самом конце. Поставил перед Джереми, Ричардом и шейхом по запотевшему стакану и почтительно замер с пустым подносом подмышкой.  
– Будьте любезны, принесите напиток для мистера Мэя, – холодно произнес Джереми.  
Ифрит поклонился и выскользнул за дверь.  
– Странный сбой в программе, – Мэй проводил его взглядом.  
– В ваших краях ифритов значительно больше, чем в Англии, – Джереми поспешил перетянуть внимание на себя. – Я заметил, что у вас практически нет слуг-людей. Это действительно удобнее?  
Шейх с улыбкой поддержал разговор, явно испытывая неловкость за оплошность слуги. А Ричард в который раз восхитился железными нервами и слаженностью действий коллег.  
Остаток дня прошел в приятной, хоть, по мнению Джереми, и слишком трезвой обстановке. А сразу за воротами Джеймс перехватил Ричарда:  
– Джереми сказал, ты хочешь меня нарисовать.  
Хаммонд споткнулся от неожиданности.  
– Да, хотел, а ты не против?  
– Сегодня как раз подходящий вечер, мы не загружены, – Джеймс, как всегда, смотрел прямо на него, но отчего-то Ричарду казалось, что он смущен. – Тебе хватит света?  
– Да, у нас еще будет пара часов до заката, самое то.

По возвращении в лагерь они сменили парадную одежду на походную, а Ричард в авральном темпе выгреб из рюкзака коробку с акварелью и футляр с кистями, молясь, чтоб ничего не забыть. Далеко отходить от лагеря они не рискнули, боясь заблудиться, только за ближайший бархан, чтоб скрыться от любопытных глаз.  
Мэй стянул рубашку и повернулся к Ричарду спиной.  
– Тебя же метка интересует. Как мне стать?  
– Я бы предпочел, чтоб ты сел, так будет удобнее, – задумчиво произнес Ричард и сразу же кинулся оправдываться. – Песок еще теплый, ты не простудишься.  
– Кто, я? – Мэй рассмеялся удивленно, а Ричард покраснел. – Так нормально будет?  
Он уселся на песок, скрестив ноги, и подставил спину лучам заходящего солнца  
– Да, почти. – Ричард подошел поближе, присматриваясь. – Можно к тебе прикоснуться?  
Мэй кивнул, и Ричард слегка расправил его плечи. А потом подумал и заставил чуть наклонить голову, отвел в сторону волосы, открывая шею и затылок.  
– Не слишком неудобно?  
– Нормально, – ответил Мэй  
Ричард принялся быстрыми штрихами набрасывать фигуру на листе. Бумага была чуточку слишком шершавой для карандаша, а ему хотелось, чтобы рисунок был тонкий, и местами линии становились почти прозрачными. Навык все-таки Ричард подрастерял, иногда ему приходилось проверять себя, перемеряя карандашом. Он чуть-чуть ярче подчеркнул красиво выступающую лопатку, прядь волос, великолепную линию плеча. Хотел мягко свести на нет рисунок в районе поясницы, но подчеркнутая вязью метки линия позвоночника слишком красиво уходила под ремень.  
Хорошо, что он все-таки привез акварель. Специально для пустыни у него был припасен небольшой блокнот с фактурной бумагой и угольные карандаши, самое то для диких песков, машин и схваченных за пару минут на листе рабочих моментов. Но потом Ричард вспомнил красочность Востока и акварель взял, а теперь нарадоваться не мог. Больше ничего Мэю не подходило. С него можно было бы написать пастельный портрет, выписать до деталек лицо и наметить сыпучей мягкой пастелью всю эту роскошную мешанину кудрей, и только. Для таких моментов годилась исключительно акварель, слишком красивые линии тела, слишком чистые, да еще светящиеся на коже знаки.  
– Ты не мог бы сделать так, чтоб метка стала виднее? Или для этого надо Джереми попросить отдать какой-нибудь приказ?  
Мэй пожал плечами:  
– Да нет, зачем же, у меня всегда есть активные задания.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и расслабился, слегка опуская блоки. И услышал восхищенный вздох Ричарда.  
– Если хочешь пощупать, то пожалуйста, – Мэй улыбнулся через плечо.  
Ричард подошел и опустился за его спиной на одно колено. Осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по шее, проследил вязь символов на позвоночнике, а потом накрыл всей ладонью лопатку, словно измеряя прочерченные по ней линии.  
– Как интересно, я думал, фактура кожи будет другой. А она просто светится.  
Мэй пожал плечами, несколько разочарованный его реакцией, и Ричард быстро поднялся на ноги  
– Ладно, давай продолжим, а то свет уйдет.  
Ричард отошел к своему месту, а когда взглянул на Мэя, тот уже сидел в прежней позе, даже волосы были рассыпаны так же.  
– Я постараюсь побыстрее. Ты еще не устал?  
– Ты только что щупал мою метку, и тем не менее спрашиваешь, не устал ли я? – тихо спросил Мэй.  
Ричард за его спиной молчал, только иногда позвякивая кисточкой о край стакана с водой. Потом он слегка откашлялся и решил все-таки объяснить:  
– Ну, у тебя стоит программа инкуба, ты чувствуешь все, как человек. Вот я и подумал...  
– Нет, – Мэй покачал головой и снова замер. – Я чувствую больше, чем люди. Намного больше. Но у меня же на самом деле нет кровообращения. Поэтому затекать мои ноги никак не могут.  
– Ты мог бы быть идеальным натурщиком, – неловко пошутил Ричард.  
– Разве что для натюрморта, – хмыкнул Мэй. – Я же неживой.  
– Чушь какая, – прошипел Ричард сквозь зубы.  
Говорить что-то вроде: "Я считаю тебя живым" ему показалось слишком пафосно.  
Но Мэй услышал. И улыбнулся.  
Ричард наметил основные тени и теплый свет, заливающий щеку, плечо и руку. Он немного погрешил против истины, уводя в холодный тон второе плечо и часть спины, но так лучше выделилась линия спины, холодные тени только подчеркнули метку. Красивый пепельно-коричневый оттенок для волос пришлось  
смешивать долго, то и дело подбавляя по капельке кобальт – умбра на вкус Ричарда оказалась резковата. Турецкий голубой подходил для метки идеально, но в рисунке оказался слишком искусственным, и его тоже пришлось приглушить кобальтом. Ричард жалел, что нет возможности выложить всю синюю палитру, которая есть у него дома, и найти более подходящую краску.  
– Слушай, я хотел спросить... – несмело начал он.  
– Да?  
– Зачем... – Ричард замялся, пытаясь подобрать необидную формулировку. – Зачем Джереми купил ифрита с программой инкуба, если не пользуется этим?  
– Он не покупал, – Ричард не видел лица Джеймса, но готов был поклясться, что тот улыбается. – Я сам попросил ее поставить. Долгая история.  
– Ну так и краске сохнуть долго, – Ричард знал, что задает очень личные вопросы, но не мог сдержать любопытства.

_За 25 лет до описываемых событий_

– Ты чего такой задумчивый? – Джереми закинул школьную сумку в угол и завалился на диван.  
Мэй оторвался от зеркала, в котором себя рассматривал, и ответил:  
– Сегодня я шел по парку, ел мороженное и о чем-то задумался. А потом какая-то девчонка сказала, что я счастливчик, у меня мороженое в руках не тает.  
– Какая девчонка? – встревожился Джереми.  
– Да совсем маленькая, ей лет пять было, в бантиках вся. Это не страшно, ей никто не поверит.  
– Но кому-то другому поверить могут, – кивнул Джереми.  
Адаптация Мэя в человеческом мире шла неплохими темпами. Он успешно менял гардероб по сезону, научился скрывать и контролировать метку, освоил сленг и даже опытным путем выяснил, что сладкое неплохо восполняет запас энергии. Но кое-что оставалось неизменным. Он не краснел, не загорал, его невозможно было поранить, и да – кожа была холодной и неживой на ощупь, как резина. Пока контакты Мэя ограничивались случайными продавцами в магазинах и неулыбчивыми библиотекарями, все было хорошо. Но...  
– Так дальше не пойдет, – хмуро сказал Джереми. – Надо тебя прокачать.  
– Но как? Откуда мы возьмем мне нормальную человеческую кожу?  
– Не знаю, но Гарри может знать. Помнится, он жаждал продолжить с нами знакомство!

– Ну ты и изменился, чувак! – восторженный хакер дружелюбно пихнул Мэя кулаком в плечо, и тот привычно отстранился с неловкой улыбкой. – Так, что вам надо на сей раз? Хинди? Курсы отделочных работ? Пилотирование истребителя?  
– Сейчас нам бы кое-что попроще. Или посложнее, не уверен, – Джереми задумчиво поскреб в затылке. – Нам нужно сделать его похожим на человека физически. Ну, там, температура тела, строение кожи, все такое.  
– Так чего ж тут сложного? – рассмеялся Гарри. – Это в любой программе для инкуба есть, и еще много всяких вкусняшек.  
Покосился на разом покрасневшего Джереми и продолжил:  
– Нет, если ты хочешь, я могу покопаться в настройках и поотключать все лишнее.  
– Ты что, никакого отключать! – Кларксон мгновенно перестал стесняться.  
А Мэй странно на него посмотрел, но промолчал.  
– Ладно, тогда давай браслет, – Гарри протянул руку. – А ты, приятель, отправляйся в глубокий сон. Проснешься новым, хм, почти человеком.  
Джереми повертел браслет на запястье и нерешительно его стянул. На самом деле, за последние три года он снимал его только раз, когда Мэю устанавливали программу по вождению автомобиля. Сам Джереми тогда жутко бесился, что ему придется ходить на курсы и долго приобретать практические навыки, а Мэй все получит за полчаса. Успокоился он, только прочитав в инструкции фразу: "неспешная, надежная и уверенная манера езды отлично подойдет персональному водителю или заботливой няне". Успокоился и насмешливо сказал:  
– Ага. Значит, я буду гонять по Нюрбургингу, а ты – водить уверенно, но мееедленно. Как улитка.  
Мэй тогда только улыбнулся:  
– Ну, значит, как улитка.

Джереми не стал ждать у Гарри, пока пройдут нужные для адаптации шесть часов, а отправился домой. И с нетерпением поглядывал на часы в ожидании, когда можно будет вызвать ифрита из браслета.  
– Мэй!  
– Да?  
Тот возник посреди комнаты, обвел ее странным взглядом и неловко покачнулся. Джереми метнулся вперед и подхватил его под локоть. От этого стало только хуже, потому что Мэй вырвал руку и шарахнулся в сторону, выставив ладони.  
– Я в порядке, в порядке, только не трогай меня! – он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и оперся о спинку стула.  
Джереми послушно отошел в сторону и присел на диван.  
– Ощущений слишком много, – Мэй виновато посмотрел на него. – Даже от прикосновения одежды к коже и запахов. А твои руки просто обжигают. Я привыкну, наверное.  
– Конечно, – Джереми кивнул и потянулся за книгами. – Я тогда не буду тебе мешать.  
Он уткнулся в домашнее задание, но краем глаза то и дело косился на Мэя, который ходил по комнате, дотрагивался до разных предметов и с интересом рассматривал себя в зеркало, ощупывал свои руки и лицо. Где-то через час, перетрогав практически все, что было в комнате и даже сбегав в ванную, Мэй уселся в кресло напротив. Поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее – черт возьми, Джереми никогда не замечал, что ифрит этого не делает – и закрыл глаза, уходя в себя. Дольше терпения у Кларксона не хватило.  
– Ну, как тебе?  
– Здорово, – ответил Мэй, открывая глаза. – Мне теперь приходится справляться со значительно большим объемом информации, но, кажется. это не проблема. Еще надо с базами данных разобраться, там столько всего! О восприятии реакции других людей, передаваемой невербально – думаю, будет очень мне полезно. А вот еще о сексе...  
Джереми заинтересованно подался было вперед, но на пятой минуте перечисления техник взмолился о пощаде:  
– Мэй, заткнись, а? – и, увидев непонимающую физиономию Мэя, пояснил. – Мне от половины завидно, а от второй – тошнит.  
Ифрит рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку кресла, а потом как-то настороженно покосился на Джереми, который снова потянулся за учебниками.  
– А ты не хочешь попробовать?  
– Что? – Джереми поднял глаза.  
– Ну, ты сказал Гарри, что не надо отключать функции, и я подумал, что ты хочешь, ну... меня.  
– Чего? – Джереми от изумления чуть не выронил книгу. – Да ты что, чувак, нет! И в мыслях не было! Я ж тебе уже говорил. Просто из мужской солидарности.  
– Да? – Мэй недоверчиво приподнял бровь.  
– Ага, – кивнул Джереми. – Ну, это было бы как коту яйца отрезать.  
Мэй закрыл лицо ладонями и расхохотался.  
– Вот этого мог бы не добавлять.

********

_Наши дни_

– Нам нужно больше аутентичности! – с такого лозунга Кларксон начал вечернюю планерку, на которую пригласил половину съемочной группы. – Давайте, мозговой штурм, накидываем идеи.  
– Устроим гонки на верблюдах? – с усмешкой предложил уставший и от того ленящийся думать Фрэнк. – Будут красивейшие кадры.  
– Наших задниц, торчащих из песка, – хмыкнул Джереми. – Спасибо, но Уиллман нас зароет за нарушение условий страховки. Что-нибудь менее опасное?  
– Смотаемся на ближайший базар, купим прелестную невольницу? – предложил Мэй, выглянув из-за планшета.  
Группа одобрительно засвистела.  
– Ты там что, Саббатини перечитываешь? – фыркнул Кларксон. – У нас рейтинг передачи не позволяет, хотя я только “за”.  
– Поваляемся у костра с кальяном, пусть все обзавидуются? – предложил Ричард, которому не хотелось никуда идти.  
– Романтично, зрителям понравится. Но мало.  
– Может, какую-нибудь местную жутенькую байку под это рассказать? – предложила Линдси, которой тоже понравилась безопасная идея – меньше синяков зарисовывать.  
– О, а это мысль! – радостно улыбнулся Джереми. – Только не мы ее рассказывать будем. Посадим проводников у костра, поставим свет как-нибудь так, атмосферненько.  
– Атмосферненько, угу, я записываю... – прогудел на заднем фоне Фрэнк, но Кларксон его уже не слушал.  
– Зиль! А где Зиль?  
Глава проводников нашелся быстро, выслушал просьбу и на удивление легко согласился.  
Надо признать, идея оказалась хорошей. Костер, обложенный по местным традициям кольцом камней, пылал достаточно ярко, чтоб были видны лица сидящих вокруг мужчин, но не настолько, чтобы слепить камеру. Линдси приволокла откуда-то дополнительные бурнусы – укутать ведущих, чтобы они не выделялись своим чересчур европейским обликом. Хаммонд с его широко распахнутыми глазами вообще казался мальчишкой, которого впервые допустили к беседе мужчины племени.  
– Говорят, когда-то, давным-давно, когда земля еще была твердью, а небо манило своим непостоянством, – начал Зиль, – жил один мудрый султан. Его народ жил в мире с собой и богами, но зависть других племен не оставляла их в покое…  
Рассказывал он, конечно по-английски, но гортанный местный акцент, клубы дыма от кальяна и отблески костра на узком хищном лице создавали впечатление, что они и правда перенеслись на сотни лет назад. Не хватало только бряцанья лошадиной сбруи и лязга сабель.  
– И тогда султан призвал могущественного джинна. Он знал, что огненный демон может потребовать страшной расплаты за свою помощь, таков уж был их нрав. Но султан слишком хотел защитить свой народ. И джинн помог ему. В горах Эр-Рияд, что в центре пустыни, в потаенной пещере он провел три дня и три ночи, оплетая сетью землю и небеса, сливая их воедино и снова разрывая эту связь. С тех пор земля текуча, как облака, а небо покрыто сетью, столь же неизменной, как горные гряды.  
Проводник опустил голову и потянулся за кальяном.  
– А султан? – Ричард, завороженный не столько историей, сколько мастерством рассказчика, не удержался от вопроса. – Чего джинн от него потребовал?  
– Ничего, – Зиль посмотрел поверх костра на взволнованного гостя из далекой страны. – И одновременно все. Джинн обрек султана и всех его потомков на вечное служение народу. Только они могут видеть небо, только они могут провести караваны по меняющейся земле. И не знать людям с серыми глазами покоя, если они попытаются избрать другой жизненный путь.  
Первым пошевелился Фрэнк, выключил камеру и потянулся размять затекшее плечо.  
– Жутковатая история.  
– Это суровые земли, – улыбнулся Зиль, передавая кальян подбежавшему помощнику. – Здесь нужно признавать, кто ты есть, и выполнять долг, который на тебя возложен. Иначе не выжить.  
Ричард краем глаза заметил, как вздрогнул при этих словах Мэй. Джереми быстро прошептал что-то ему на ухо и встал, шумно благодаря проводников за помощь и требуя всем чаю и чего-нибудь покрепче. Ричард задержался у костра, записывая в блокнот услышанную историю с тем, чтобы потом ее как-нибудь нарисовать, и не заметил, как большая часть группы разбрелась по палаткам.  
Кларксон куда-то запропастился, и Ричард, пожелав коллегам, еще сидевшим у костра, доброй ночи, пошел в шатер. Плотные стенки не пропускали света, и он решил было, что Джеймс уже спит, поэтому вошел как можно тише. И был вознагражден редким зрелищем. Мэй лежал, свободно вытянувшись на подушках, подперев голову рукой, и читал книгу при свете "мотылька". Ричард замер на входе, любуясь красиво подчеркнутым тенями рельефом мышц, увлеченным выражением лица и падающими на плечи серебристыми завитками. А потом понял, что именно он видит – Мэй был, вопреки обыкновению, без футболки. А тонкий плед, наброшенный на ноги, едва прикрывал поясницу и не оставлял сомнений, что под ним тоже ничего нет. Кажется, он явился очень не вовремя. Хаммонд попытался ретироваться так же тихо, как зашел, но Мэй услышал и поднял глаза.

– Добрый вечер! – он педантично отметил страницу закладкой и закрыл книгу.  
– Добрый... – протянул Ричард. – Я, кажется, не вовремя? Джереми куда-то запропастился, но я могу...  
– Джереми сегодня не придет.  
– Вот как, – еще медленнее протянул Хаммонд. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, в том числе и с перепугу. Если он все правильно понял, то здесь ждали именно его. А если нет – то он разрушит доверительные отношения. – А я могу остаться?  
– Несомненно, – Мэй потянулся всем телом, отчего плед съехал еще ниже, и улегся на живот, сверкнув хитрой улыбкой.  
Так откровенно Хаммонда еще не соблазняли. По крайней мере, мужчины. Ричард сбросил куртку и ботинки и подошел поближе. Опустился рядом на одно колено и робко потянулся провести рукой по плечу, все еще не уверенный, что ему не прилетит в челюсть.  
– Ну? Чего ты боишься? – Мэй приподнялся и посмотрел на него через плечо. – Только не говори, что я у тебя первый, не поверю.  
– Ну, не первый, – хмыкнул Ричард, наконец касаясь пальцами горячей сухой кожи. – Второй. И с первым я был снизу.  
– Мы можем, конечно, поменять диспозицию, – рассмеялся Мэй. – Но я подумал, тебе захочется любоваться меткой в процессе.  
Хаммонд с присвистом втянул воздух, представив это зрелище, и наконец сел рядом. Мэй притянул его за плечи и поцеловал.  
С Джеймсом оказалось на удивление комфортно, он не пытался подавлять ни силой, ни опытом, как того побаивался Ричард. Легко отвечал на поцелуи и не пытался торопить. Мешал Ричарду выпутываться из рубашки, покусывая плечи и всячески отвлекая. А ремень на штанах расстегнул сам, улыбаясь при этом нагло и ехидно, так что Хаммонд ни на миг не ощутил себя неопытной девственницей. У ифрита оказались широкие горячие ладони, и чувствовать их на своих боках было очень странно. Мэй ласкал его уверенно, будто знал, где прикоснуться, будто они были любовниками уже не один год. У Хаммонда мелькнула мысль, что тому причиной – богатый опыт Мэя или заложенная в него программа. Мелькнула и исчезла, смытая вихрем удовольствия. Он не забывал прикасаться в ответ, благо этого так хотелось – трогать, целовать, прикусывать кожу в изгибе плеча и сразу же зализывать укусы, вырывая у чувствительного, ох, какого чувствительного Джеймса тихие стоны.  
В какой-то момент Ричард оказался распластанным по подушкам, с нависающим над ним ифритом, который улыбался хитрой голодной улыбкой. Хаммонд улыбнулся в ответ, опустил руку и на пробу легонько сжал в ладони его член. Мэй всхлипнул, внезапно беззащитно, и уткнулся лбом куда-то Ричарду в плечо. Прогнулся, давая лучший доступ, подставляясь под ласки и только сорвано стонал, выцеловывая кожу горячими губами. Ричард не отказал себе в удовольствии прикусить доверчиво подставленное плечо. Ифрит вздрогнул и хрипло, рвано выдохнул. Поднял голову и посмотрел на Хаммонда пьяными глазами из-под спутанной челки.  
– Хватит, – он приподнялся и сполз на бок, расслабленно раскидываясь на подушках. – А то все это кончится до обидного быстро.  
– Я думал, у тебя железная выдержка, – рассмеялся Хаммоннд. У него самого дрожали руки, так что передышка была кстати.  
– Выдержка – может быть. Практики давненько не было, – вернул Мэй улыбку.  
Хаммонд, оперевшись на локоть, любовался ифритом, ждал, пока они оба отдышатся, лениво проводя пальцами по его груди, поглаживая и пощипывая соски.  
– Ты не слишком помогаешь, – хмыкнул Мэй.  
Ричард потянул его за плечо, прося перевернуться. Мэй с готовностью подгреб под себя побольше подушек и улегся на живот. Ричард уселся сверху, широкими движениями поглаживал спину и разминал мышцы. Ифрит жмурился и едва слышно мурлыкал. Хаммонд сбросил зеленое покрывало и наклонился, коснувшись губами копчика, где начиналась метка. Проследил языком арабскую вязь по позвоночнику, до самого затылка. Мэй захлебнулся воздухом и прогнулся под его прикосновения.  
Густая шевелюра мешала рассмотреть метку целиком, но это бы еще ничего. Она мешала целовать шею, лезла в рот. И просилась сгрести в кулак, но уж слишком собственническим был бы жест. Ричард осторожно пропустил пряди между пальцами и заметил, как напряглись плечи Мэя. Успокаивающе поцеловал местечко между лопатками, прося расслабиться и обещая не переступать границ.  
На пробу провел ладоням по ягодицам, и Мэй, поерзав, шире развел бедра. У Хаммонда опять на мгновение перехватило дух от такой откровенности ифрита. В шатре не было недостатка в ароматных восточных маслах, и Хаммонд, на мгновение оторвавшись от любовника, дотянулся до ближайшего. Собственные руки с непривычки казались огромными и неуклюжими, Мэй вздрогнул от первого же легкого прикосновения.  
– Тебе больно? – неловко и испуганно вскинулся Ричард.  
– Нет, – тихо простонал Мэй, – мне очень хорошо. Не останавливайся.  
Мышцы действительно поддавались легко, ифрит поскуливал и едва заметно шевелил задницей, пытаясь подставиться поудобнее, и Ричард понял, что ему самому нравится процесс. Он хотел бы еще долго поддразнивать Мэя, поглаживая изнутри гладкие стеночки, наклоняясь и слизывая кали пота с поясницы, но на особо удачном движении Мэй всхлипнул и вцепился пальцами в подушки.  
– Достаточно, – прошипел он, – ты не сделаешь мне больно.  
Ричард потянул Мэя за бедро, прося подняться, и очень вовремя задумался, куда засунул презервативы.  
– Со мной, – Джеймс обернулся через плечо, – можно так.  
Ричард встал на колени за его спиной и смущенно попросил:  
– А можешь стать чуть пониже? Я не дотягиваюсь.  
Мэй переступил коленями по подушкам и прогнулся сильнее, почти касаясь грудью постели. Хаммонд старался входить медленно и осторожно, но ифрит сам двинулся ему навстречу, насаживаясь глубже, выгибаясь в пояснице в поисках нужного угла. Сорвано всхлипнул, когда Хаммонд коснулся бедрами его ягодиц.  
– Двигайся, я больше не могу, – тихо прошептал он в подушку.  
Тормоза у Хаммонда отказывали очень быстро, тем более, что сдерживаться и не нужно было. Мэй довольно стонал, двигался в такт и комкал в пальцах покрывала.  
– Ты обещал мне метку, – тихо прошептал Ричард, склоняясь ниже и прикусывая загривок ифрита.  
Мэй повел плечами и под ладонями Хаммонда расцвела, раскрываясь синими крыльями, арабская вязь. То, что он видел в пустыне, было лишь бледной тенью метки настоящей. Густое переплетение символов тянулось от края волос до самой расселины между ягодицами, разливаясь по пояснице сложным узором. Линии на плечах сливались и переплетались, постоянно меняя рисунок, и от этого, казалось, начинала кружиться голова. Хаммонд скользил ладонями по влажной от пота коже и никак не мог перестать отслеживать то пропадающие, то появляющиеся усики метки. Вязь по позвоночнику теперь горела ровным синим светом и чуть покалывала пальцы.  
Ричард так увлекся, что невольно замедлил движения. Мэй сердито рыкнул и потянулся потрогать себя. Хаммонд встряхнулся и наклонился, отводя его руку.  
– Позволь мне.  
– Тогда сильнее, – хрипло потребовал он.  
Ричард послушно обхватил ладонью его член, легко скользя пальцами по выступившей смазке, двигая рукой в такт своим толчкам. Ему было странно и непривычно делать это настолько жестко, тем более что сам ифрит был с ним так нежен в начале, но Мэю явно нравилось. Он послушно прогибался, проезжаясь грудью по покрывалу, двигался навстречу, стремясь насадиться глубже и не переставал низко постанывать.  
А потом Мэй захлебнулся вдохом и замер, вздрагивая всем телом и изливаясь в подставленную ладонь. Хаммонд догнал его в пару толчков и, еле удерживаясь на подламывающихся коленях, рухнул рядом.

– Надеюсь, мы не перебудили половину лагеря своими стонами, – пробормотал он через пару минут, с трудом оторвав голову от подушки.  
Мэй рассмеялся и потянулся всем телом.  
– Не думаю, что это важно. Я не знаю, где ночует сегодня Джереми, но утром об этом будет знать весь лагерь. И ждать громкого скандала.  
– Готовимся к сплетням? – неуверенно улыбнулся Ричард.  
– Поболтают и заткнутся, – пожал плечами Мэй. – Сплетни о наших с Джереми бурных скандалах и не менее бурных примирениях всплывают раз в пару лет. При том, что поводов мы не даем. Людям просто нравится придумывать.  
– Ладно, – неуверенно согласился Ричард.  
– Пить хочешь? – ифрит огляделся в поисках кувшина с водой, обнаружил его в противоположном углу шатра. – Лень вставать.  
Он щелкнул пальцами и пролевитировал к постели запотевший кучшин и пару кружек.  
Хаммонд благодарно кивнул.  
– И давай спать. Проблемы с группой будем решать, если они возникнут.  
По возмаху руки Мэя фонари в шатре погасли. Хаммонд повозился, так и не решившись подгрести ифрита себе под бок, и уснул.

Утром, когда Ричард проснулся, ифрит, уже полностью одетый, сидел на подушках и пытался расчесать спутавшуюся за бурную ночь шевелюру.  
– Тебе помочь?  
– Нет, спасибо, – ответил Мэй, не оборачиваясь.  
Ричард поежился от послышавшегося в голосе ифрита холода, пробормотал что-то невнятное и пошел к роднику умываться.  
Не то, чтобы он рассчитывал на долгие и продолжительные отношения, он понимал, что это было невозможно по целому списку причин. Да и его лично больше устраивал статус друзей с привилегиями. Но все равно он не ожидал такого холодного приема утром после хорошей ночи.  
Когда он вернулся, перед шатром уже сидел Джереми и что-то бурно втолковывал Мэю.  
– О, привет! – Кларксон улыбнулся подошедшему Ричарду. – Я как раз говорил Джеймсу, что в следующий раз вы будете обжиматься в машине, а я – спать в шатре. Спина болит неимоверно, я уже староват для такой подростковой романтики!  
– Я не думаю, что... – невесело начал Ричард.  
– Нет уж! – перебил его Мэй. – Мы лучше до Англии подождем! Не жажду светить своей задницей в окно джипа.  
"Мы" было явно выделено голосом, но все равно до Ричарда дошло не сразу. А когда дошло – он еле сдержался, чтоб не улыбаться совсем как идиот. Поднял глаза на Мэя, и ифрит чуть смущенно подмигнул в ответ.  
– Кхм.  
Ричард опустил глаза. Джереми с выражением лица: "меня окружают идиоты" протянул ему крышку от термоса.  
– Кофе?  
– Да спасибо!  
Мэй, в свою очередь, наклонился за кружкой с кофе, ворот рубашки распахнулся, и во всей красе предстали засосы на его ключицах.  
– Вау, – Джереми приподнял бровь. – Хорошая была ночь.  
Ричард уткнулся в свой кофе, а Мэй полез щупать шею  
– Помочь тебе с этим? – непонятно спросил Кларксон, протягивая руку.  
– Ты знаешь, – ифрит провел пальцами по синякам и хитро улыбнулся. – А не надо.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу, Джереми – уважительно, а Мэй – с непривычной заговорщической миной, и Ричард подумал, как мало он еще на самом деле знает об этих двоих.  
– Слушайте, а почему так тихо, и нас не дергают? – спросил он.  
Шатер накануне поставили на отшибе, отделив от лагеря развалинами старой стены. Каменная гряда была высотой едва ли Джереми по макушку, но, тем не менее, создавала иллюзию уединения. Ричард только сейчас подумал, что, может, именно поэтому ифрит и выбрал эту ночь. И все же было уже позднее утро, и как минимум пара операторов, дежурные по лагерю с завтраком, да кто угодно должны были бы сидеть у ведущих на голове.  
– Не хотят мешать мне закапывать твой труп? – предположил Кларксон.  
Ричард поежился, представляя, сколько косых взглядов в спину он получит за остаток путешествия.  
– Мальчики! – раздался из лагеря громкий голос Линдси. – Ну я долго буду вас ждать?!  
Хаммонд выдохнул:  
– Я говорил, что я люблю эту женщину? – поставил опустевшую кружку на камень и убежал в обход стены – гримироваться.

*******

Переход через скалистую гряду оказался внезапно тяжелым. Тонкие слюдяные пластинки блестели на солнце, утомляя глаза и размывая истинные контуры предметов, да еще и крошились под колесами тяжелых машин. Не раз и не два джипы проскальзывали по склонам и сползали юзом по осыпающемуся грунту. Более новые автомобили группы сопровождения спасались умными системами распределения крутящего момента. Но в старых армейских джипах этого и в помине не было. Зрелищная авария казалась вопросом времени, оператор вертолета хищно кружил над караваном, ожидая, кому первому не повезет. Ставить катастрофу специально, чтобы развлечь зрителей, по здравому размышлению не стали, адреналина хватало и так.  
Ричард, матерясь сквозь стиснутые зубы, удерживал тяжелый руль (что вы, никакой гидравлики, суровые семидесятые) вспотевшими ладонями, когда машину идущего впереди Мэя все-таки сорвало. Колеса ушли в занос, джип заскользил вниз, все больше разворачиваясь боком. Умница Мэй предпочел не дожидаться, пока он перевернется, и затормозил бортом об каменную глыбу посреди склона. Посидел пару минут, уставившись перед собой и тяжело дыша, а потом выбрался из тачки. Оценил то, как весело передний бампер наехал на камень, так что джип перекосило по диагонали, и на колесо не приходилось нагрузки.  
– Я тут, кажется застрял, надо стащить джип с камня обратно на тропу! – помахал он коллегам, оставшимся на тропе.  
Группа операторов споро сбежала-съехала к нему, чтобы снять поближе процесс.  
Джереми, чей Виллис был самым тяжелым, пошел подкладывать колодки под колеса.  
– Оторвем на хрен бампер, – мрачно констатировал Ричард, осматривая застрявшую машину. – И хорошо, если только его.  
– Надо его приподнять и одновременно потянуть, тогда не оторвем, – Мэй развернулся к группе. – Притащите каких-нибудь труб, что ли, надо сделать рычаг.  
– Подкладываем здесь и здесь, поднимаем по команде, – продолжил он. – Джезза, по моей команде включаешь лебедку.  
– Готов! – крикнул сверху Кларксон. – Смотрите, чтоб он не сорвался на вас!  
– Смотри, чтоб твой Виллис его удержал, – крикнул в ответ Мэй.  
Съемочная бриагда, закрепив все, что нужно, свалила из кадра. Ричард и Мэй взялись за рычаги.  
– На счет “три”, – громко крикнул Мэй. – Раз. Два. Три, поехали!  
Они налегли на трубы, приподнимая тяжеленный джип над камнем, Джереми наверху нажал на кнопку. Машину немного разворачивало в процессе, но, казалось, просвет был достаточным, чтобы не отодрать от двигателя что-нибудь важное. Все шло хорошо, оставалась буквально пара сантиметров, когда нагрузка, видимо, изменилась, и рычаг Мэя вывернулся у него из рук. Джеймс упал на спину и немного съехал по склону, джип тяжело бухнулся всеми колесами на землю и замер, потому что Джереми с перепугу выключил лебедку.  
– Ничего, я в порядке, – Мэй поднялся, пытаясь разглядеть собственный локоть.  
Рубашка была разодрана, и по руке текла кровь.  
– Марташ! – крикнул Джереми, – Нам тут помощь нужна.  
Врач подбежал быстро и, усадив Мэя на ближайший валун, помог ему закатать рукав и обработал ссадины.  
– Ничего страшного, просто ссадины, – констатировал он, накладывая повязку. – Хотя локоть сгибать будет больно.  
Мэй прошипел что-то неодобрительно, и они вернулись к работе. Джип вытащили наверх и поставили на тропу, караван двинулся в путь. Трындеж Мэя по рации то и дело прерывался злобным шипением, когда переключение передач требовало согнуть разодранный локоть. Но в целом остаток пути прошел спокойно.  
Ночью у костра Мэй со смехом пытался есть суп левой рукой и фыркал на всех, кто пытался ему что-то подать, потому что протягивал по привычке травмированную правую.  
Когда они ушли в шатер, на сей раз – втроем, Ричард привычно начал стелить свою постель в отдалении, а Мэй завалился рядом с Джереми и, подперев подбородок руками, листал очередную книгу. Ричард долго не мог понять, что не так в этой картине, а потом до него дошло.  
– Мэй. Твой локоть!  
Ифрит поднял глаза и поманил его поближе.  
– Я отключил чувствительность, надоело, что весь день больно, – тихо объяснил он.  
Ричард покосился на Джереми, который, заткнув уши наушниками, смотрел какое-то кино, и уселся на подушку рядом. Вести расспросы ифрита рядом с Джереми было странно и почему-то неловко, но прояснить детали хотелось.  
– Ты можешь менять чувствительность по желанию?  
– Да, – Мэй отложил книгу и тоже сел, – У меня болевой порог ниже, чем у человека, намного ниже. Так проще для хозяина, пожелай он чего-нибудь особенного. Но в отсутствие приказов я могу варьировать ощущения, как захочу. От легчайших прикосновений до полного бревна.  
– Да, ты вчера сказал, а я не понял, – опустил голову Ричард.  
– Слушай, – хмыкнул Мэй. – так проще обоим, поверь моему опыту. Мы оба получили, что хотели, без лишних проблем.  
– Ты никогда не отпускаешь контроль? – спросил Ричард.  
– Не настолько, – кивнул Мэй. – Может быть, в следующий раз.  
Ричард улыбнулся этому обещанию и, повысив голос, пожелал коллегам спокойной ночи, на что Джереми кивнул, и ушел в свой угол.  
Мэй подождал, пока он уляжется, а потом наклонился к Джереми и поднял двумя пальцами наушник, который все это время висел у того за ухом, так, чтоб Ричард не увидел.  
– Прости, – одними губами прошептал Кларксон, даже не пытаясь смутиться. – Я должен быть в нем уверен.

*******

_За 30 лет до описываемых событий_

– Ты не можешь взять с собой ифрита в скаутский лагерь. Суть лагеря в том, чтобы вы научились обходиться без благ цивилизации.  
– Да, пап, – лениво протянул Джереми, едва удерживаясь от того, чтоб начать ковырять ботинком пол.  
– Если б я не знала, что ифритам не доступны знания, я бы решила, что он за тебя еще и уроки делает, – рассмеялась миссис Кларксон. – С его появлением ты стал учиться гораздо лучше.  
– Тетя обещала отобрать браслет, если я не принесу ей отличный аттестат в конце года.  
– Иди, собирайся. И я проверю, чтобы браслет остался утром на столике  
Джереми взлетел по ступенькам в свою комнату, захлопнул дверь и позвал:  
– Мэй!  
Тот немедленно материализовался, но не перед хозяином, как требовала бы стандартная программа, а за его столом, над учебником по географии.  
– Они не разрешили тебе взять меня?  
– Они не разрешают тебе поехать со мной, – огрызнулся Джерри. – это не одно и то же. И вот что, – он покрутил браслет на запястье, обдумывая свои слова. – Я разрешаю тебе выходить из браслета, когда захочешь, только постарайся, чтоб родители тебя не заметили. Ты можешь брать любые вещи и читать книги, которые тебе интересны. В общем, развлекись тут без меня.  
Джереми неловко пожал плечами, стянул с запястья браслет и с громким стуком бросил на стол. Хрупкий мальчишка напротив на мгновение расплылся до полупрозрачного тумана и собрался обратно.  
– Надо же, получилось!  
– Здорово, – прошептал Мэй, недоверчиво глядя на свои руки.  
Потом он подошел к книжной полке и вытащил первый попавшийся том. Джереми улыбнулся и пошел собирать вещи.  
Вернулся он через две недели, выдержал объятия родителей и поскорее взлетел наверх.  
Распахнул дверь и поскорее схватил со стола браслет.  
– Мэй!  
Ифрит возник напротив и отвесил легкий поклон, согнув шею ровно на предписанные два дюйма. Джереми испугался было, что все придется начинать сначала, но заметил, что тот осторожно, из-под рассыпавшейся челки заглядывает ему в лицо.  
– Все в силе, – улыбнулся Джереми. – Помоги мне разобрать вещи.  
Джереми вывалил вещи из сумки на кровать и принялся небрежно разделять их на кучки – что в шкаф, что в стирку, хвастался привезенными сувенирами и взахлеб рассказывал о настоящих приключениях, о которых родителям знать не положено. Мэй быстро и педантично расставлял все привезенное по местам, поддакивал, задавал вопросы, но в конце концов Джереми заметил, что тот старается не поворачиваться к нему правым боком и спиной.  
– Мэй! – ифрит замер и втянул голову в плечи. – Что с тобой случилось?  
– Я в порядке.  
Джереми подошел ближе, забрал у него из рук какую-то одежку и небрежно отбросил в сторону.  
– Я спросил, что с тобой случилось?  
Мэй выпрямился, расправил плечи и ответил, глядя четко в глаза хозяину:  
– Мне стало скучно два дня назад, потому что книги в этой комнате я прочитал, а брать что-то в других не решался. И я решил выйти побродить по улицам вечером. Я старался держаться подальше от людей, а потом вышел к спортивной площадке возле школы. Притаился под деревом у ограды и смотрел, как играют в баскетбол. А потом задел решетку. Вероятно, на ней была защита, и моя метка начала светиться. Тогда меня заметили. Они окружили меня, спрашивали о чем-то и хотели, чтобы я выполнял их приказания, а когда я не смог, попытались меня избить. Я практически сразу растворился и вернулся в браслет, но, кажется, они меня задели и порвали рубашку.  
– Покажи, – мрачно потребовал Джереми.  
Мэй послушно повернулся спиной, демонстрируя разорванный рукав.  
– И спину тоже. Сними ее.  
Ифрит стянул с плеч рваную ткань. Джереми увидел на бледной коже следы. Не то, что синяки у человека, скорее как вмятины на пластилине.  
– Ну-ка, пошли к свету.  
Он увидел, как мягко наливается светом рисунок вдоль позвоночника и затухает, когда приказ выполнен. В свете солнца он увидел, что лопатка Мэя вся покрыта вмятинками, будто его приложили спиной обо что-то твердое.  
– Ты вот этого не чувствуешь? – Джереми осторожно прикоснулся к краю вмятины.  
– Нет, но... – Мэй внезапно охнул и замолчал, а браслет на запястье вспыхнул синим, как и метка. Джереми отдернул руку и увидел, что след, к которому они прикасался, практически исчез.  
– Стой так, – он метнулся к двери и запер ее на щеколду, а потом вернулся и положил обе руки на плечи ифриту.  
Метка, разгораясь, заполняла всю спину, растекаясь от тонкой арабской вязи вдоль позвоночника, как странные крылья. Когда она начала переползать на руки, а Мэя начало слегка потряхивать, Джереми убрал руки. Никаких следов на спине не осталось и в помине.  
– Так лучше?  
Мэй кивнул, не поднимая головы.  
– Садись. Извини, не хотел на тебя кричать. Как ты чувствуешь себя?  
Мэй послушно сел напротив и ответил:  
– Наполненным энергией, я не осознавал, что много ее потратил. Когда я в браслете, она, наверное, не расходуется.  
– Я не устал совсем, так что, если осознаешь – обращайся.  
– Хорошо.  
– Да не зажимайся ты, – неловко попросил Джереми, – Чёрт, прости, я не хотел на тебя кричать. Просто растерялся. И разозлился.  
– На меня?  
– Да, но больше – на тех идиотов, которые с тобой это сделали. В школе покажешь их мне осторожненько, и, уж поверь мне, им мало не покажется.  
– Ты собираешься мстить им потому, что я твой?  
– Да потому, что они идиоты!  
Кларксон вскочил со стула и прошелся по комнате. Затем покосился на все еще сидящего на кровати полуголого ифрита.  
– Оденься уже!  
Мэй потянулся к валявшейся на полу рубашке  
– Нет, создай себе что-нибудь другое, на свой вкус.  
Мэй завис на минуту, осмысливая приказ, а потом создал себе что-то в мелкий бледный узорчик. Джереми поморщился. Но на фоне стандартной серой форменной ткани это было почти бунтарство, так что он хмыкнул и промолчал.  
– Можешь менять одежду, как захочешь, не дожидаясь моих приказов, – он задумчиво постучал пальцами по оконной раме. Мысль брать Мэя с собой на улицу не казалась ему такой уж неприемлемой. – Надо подумать, как сделать так, чтоб люди на тебя не пялились.  
Он окинул Мэя скептическим взглядом, оценивая бледную кожу, отутюженные брюки и настороженные глаза.  
– Для начала спрячем метку. Как на счет отрастить волосы?

******

_Наши дни_

Прошло уже несколько дней с той памятной ночи, а Ричард по-прежнему держался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Мэя. Никаких нежностей, никаких прикосновений ни на людях, ни даже наедине, никаких действий, выходящих за пределы, принятые между коллегами. Не то, чтобы он настаивал, в конце концов, он не ухаживал за ифритом, у них не было отношений, только секс. Не то, чтобы Мэй его избегал, или Джереми рычал на него, просто на попытки сделать что-то большее, чем передать чашку кофе, Мэй поднимал на него странно-холодные глаза. Давить на Джеймса, требовать каких-то объяснений казалось неуместным – ифриту было откровенно плохо, он спал под боком у Джереми каждую ночь и встревал в споры только на камеру, все свободное время просиживая с книгой в тенечке.  
Пока, наконец, как-то вечером не подошел сам.  
– Давай прогуляемся? – Джеймс помахал в воздухе фотоаппаратом. – Тут с холма роскошный вид, думаю, тебе будет интересно его запечатлеть.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулся Хаммонд. – Я только скетчбук возьму.  
Уходили они под любопытствующими взглядами половины лагеря. И вершина, на которую они вскарабкались (не сказать, чтоб у Ричарда вышло бодро, в паре мест пришлось даже опираться на руку Мэя) была на виду. Так что Хаммонд плюхнулся на камень, огляделся, и, выбрав ракурс, принялся раскладывать карандаши.  
– Я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
– Я так и понял, – улыбнулся Хаммонд и с готовностью поднял голову.  
Мэй стоял рядом, нервно снимая и надевая обратно крышку объектива.  
– Эй, что с тобой? – Ричард придавил блокнот камнем, чтоб не унесло ветром, и поднялся на ноги. Видеть Мэя настолько нервным было странно. – Слушай, я взрослый мальчик, и если ты хочешь сообщить мне, чтобы я держался подальше – я это переживу.  
– Что? – Мэй дернулся и чуть не уронил крышку. – Нет, я вовсе не хочу прекращать. Извини. Я, наверное, выгляжу как идиот. В моем возрасте смешно нервничать из-за таких вещей.  
– Может, сядешь? – Ричард осторожно прикоснулся к его руке.  
– Да, пожалуй, – Мэй опустился на первый попавшийся камень, который Ричарду не показался бы удобным ни при каких обстоятельствах, и уставился в пространство степи.  
Хаммонд тоже сел на свое место и снова взялся за карандаш. Торопить Джеймса ему не хотелось. А рисование, он знал это, завораживает и отвлекает наблюдателей.  
– Ты единственный из моих любовников, кто знает, что я – ифрит, – наконец произнес Мэй.  
Ричард удивленно взглянул на него:  
– А как этого можно не заметить?  
– Ну как, – невесело хмыкнул Мэй. – Я не заводил длительных отношений со времен учебы в колледже. Обычно просто снимаю кого-нибудь в баре и гружу рассказами о том, что мне нравится заниматься сексом в одежде. Или что у меня вся спина в шрамах и я не хочу ее показывать. Или просто выбираю подходящую позу – да мало ли вариантов. Люди обычно падки на кинки и любят посочувствовать. Так что это прокатывает.  
– Это как-то,... – сочувственно начал Ричард, но Мэй его перебил.  
– Молчи. Я не ради жалости тебе это рассказываю. И вообще, похоже я не с того начал, – он взъерошил волосы и сел поудобнее, упершись локтями в колени. – Я избегаю близких контактов с тобой не потому, что не умею или не хочу строить отношения как таковые. А потому, что это опасно.  
– В чем опасно? – подобрался Ричард, судорожно соображая, как убедить Мэя, что он не выдаст его тайну. Только с чего вдруг ифрит так всполошился?  
– Извини, если это прозвучало жестко, – Мэй передернул плечами, будто сам испытывал неловкость от своих слов. – И это не про доверие. Это про личное пространство. У меня стоит программа инкуба, да, но она мне не родная. Я вынужден держать ее включенной, когда я нахожусь в присутствии чужих людей, должен постоянно контролировать, что и как происходит с моим телом. И если температура кожи, например, уже отработана до автомата, то я могу не заметить, что где-то зацепил острый угол и должен бы поцарапаться. Это для примера. Постоянный контроль утомляет и отвлекает от работы, да и энергию жрет. Поэтому дистанция для меня – это средство защиты. Если люди меня не трогают, не хлопают по плечам, не обнимают и не зовут выпить, они гораздо меньше могут обо мне узнать. А если я сближусь с тобой, позволяя тебе прикосновения и заботу, то рано или поздно мое личное пространство уменьшится и для всех остальных. Тогда я попадусь. Понятно?  
– Понятно, – Ричард опустил голову. – Извини, я не подумал об этом.  
– Ты и не должен был, – пожал плечами Мэй. – Ты не можешь знать всех этих нюансов. Так что это я извиняюсь, что заставил тебя понервничать.  
Хаммонд хмыкнул:  
– Есть немного. А то, что ты говорил на счет отношений – я никуда не спешу. И уж точно ничего не требую.  
– Серьезно? – Ифрит недоверчиво взглянул на него из-под спутанной челки.  
– Чувак, да я вообще смутно представляю, как устроена твоя голова, – расхохотался Ричард. – Как же я могу планировать милый коттеджик в пригороде и собаку?  
– Да, это полный бред, – наконец улыбнулся Джеймс.  
– Вот и расслабься, – Хаммонд дернулся было похлопать его по спине, но вовремя удержался. – Я понял тебя и больше не буду вторгаться в твои личные границы без необходимости. И помимо постели, если ты не против, конечно.  
– Не против, – Мэй улыбнулся, голодно и предвкушающе, только что губы не облизал, – но с этим лучше подождать до Англии. Эта чертова земля меня выматывает.  
– О`кей, договорились.  
Ричард кивнул, ставя точку в разговоре, и вернулся к наброску, до сих пор это была всего пара скал на горизонте. Рисовать рядом с Мэем оказалось удивительно уютно, тот не лез под руку, не мешал вопросами, что-то читал, только иногда переводил глаза с экрана своего телефона на рисунок, наблюдая за прогрессом.  
В лагерь они отправились только на закате, когда свет ушел, а спускаться с холма стало опасно. Боль скрутила Мэя резко и неожиданно, Ричард едва успел подхватить его под локоть. К счастью, они были достаточно далеко от лагеря, чтобы это заметил кто-то из коллег. Ифрит с трудом распрямился, прижимая ладонь к груди.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Не знаю, – Мэй расправил плечи и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не морщиться от рези за грудиной. – Что-то с Джереми, он на что-то очень зол. Мне надо разобраться с этим.  
– Пойти с тобой?  
– Только до лагеря. Поговорить нам нужно наедине. 

Джереми сидел в своей машине и читал какую-то бумажку.  
– Что случилось?  
Кларксон, не услышавший бесшумных шагов ифрита, резко обернулся. Оценил прикушенную губу и капли пота над ней.  
– Вот черт, – он вылез из машины и поспешно усадил Мэя на пассажирское сиденье. – Извини, я не думал, что тебе будет больно. Ничего страшного, дурацкий розыгрыш  
– Джереми, что случилось? – Мэй наклонился к нему. – Ты злишься на меня или из-за меня, так что оставь отговорки. Я все равно чувствую.  
– Ну, ладно. Вот, почитай, – он протянул ифриту лист обыкновенной бумаги для принтера. – Нашел в наших сумках в шатре с час назад.

_"У вас есть секрет, мистер Кларксон. Надо отдать вам должное, вы талантливо его скрывали. И создали себе замечательного во многих смыслах помощника. Но то, что проходит незамеченным глазами европейцев, здесь – открытая книга.  
На востоке не любят чересчур любознательных чужеземцев, и никого не удивит, если маленькая экспедиция заблудится в песках. Вы ведь этого не хотите, не правда ли?  
Вам придется выбирать, мистер Кларксон, останется здесь навсегда один британец или двадцать.  
У подножия горной гряды Эр-Рияд есть пещера. Не сомневаюсь, что ваш замечательный коллега найдет ее. Приходите один, отдайте браслет и уезжайте с миром в свое далекое королевство."_

Мэй уронил листок на колени и зажмурился, откинув голову на спинку сиденья.  
– В горах Эр-Рияд… – прошептал он.  
– А что в этом такого? – встрепенулся Кларксон, которого место передачи браслета интересовало меньше всего.  
– Да так, – хмыкнул Мэй, – Не стоит внимания.  
– Ну да, конечно, – мрачно протянул Джереми. – То-то ты еще бледнее, чем когда к машине пришел. А ведь я успокоился, тебе тоже должно было полегчать.  
– Джереми, правда, – начал Мэй.  
– Джеймс! – ифрит вздрогнул, услышав свое имя. – Я не собираюсь отдавать тебя в собственность какому-то пафосному идиоту. Развел тут помесь "Тысячи и одной ночи" с Джеймсом Бондом. Но я хочу понимать, насколько этот тип может быть нам опасен. Поэтому выкладывай.  
– Ну, ты помнишь, Зиль рассказывал, что именно в горах Эр-Рияд джинн создавал защитный купол. Небесный купол. Когда мы готовились к поездке, я тоже читал эту легенду. Так вот, есть версия, что джинн не смог создать схему такой мощности и сложности на пустом месте и создал сначала что-то вроде пульта управления.  
– То есть этот купол при желании можно отключить? – удивился Джереми.  
Оперировать понятиями таких масштабов, как защитная сеть над тысячами километров земли, ему было сложновато.  
– Можно, – невесело хмыкнул Мэй. – Но люди не могут взаимодействовать с энергетическими потоками. А ифриты не обладают индивидуальностью, и техника их игнорирует. Всех, кроме меня.  
– То есть ты считаешь, что этот псих, – Джереми гневно потряс листочком. – Хочет как-то повлиять на купол? И для этого ты ему нужен?  
– А зачем еще? – пожал плечами Мэй. – Я не сильнее и не умнее ифритов, которых можно здесь достать и уж тем более создать на заказ.  
– Очаровательно, – фыркнул Кларксон. – Может, пожаловаться на него здешнему аналогу МИ-6? А то прохлопали террориста в собственной пустыне, а тот возьмет под контроль пультик и будет диктовать условия.  
– Смотри, чтоб это не оказалось операцией настоящего МИ-6, – покачал головой Мэй. – Я думаю, им очень надоели недоступные для наблюдения и атаки земли. А шантажировать правительства у этого типа не получится, штука будет одноразовая.  
– Что, пульт развалится? Как лампа у джинна?  
– Нет, у меня сил не хватит, – Мэй сказал это так спокойно, что до Джереми не сразу дошло. – Учитывая размеры купола и плотность сети, я начну выгорать где-то после разрушения двух третей купола. Остаток, конечно, разрушится сам, но...  
– Мэй! – Джереми поспешно отбросил записку шантажиста на заднее сиденье – руки тряслись так. что он боялся порвать ее. – То есть ты... погибнешь?  
– Ну, юридически, термин "погибнуть" ко мне применить нельзя...  
– О, Господи, – Кларксон опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в руль.  
– Так, хорошо, отставить панику, начинаем думать, – он поднял голову и с силой потер лицо ладонями. – Что мы можем сделать, чтоб подстраховать себя и группу?  
– Подумать, где я спалился, и кто наш шантажист?  
– Ну, если ставить на МИ-6, то у меня только одна кандидатура, – мрачно произнес Джереми. – И я сейчас забуду, что я обещал ему яйца не отрывать.

– Отойдем? – Джереми был мрачен и нервно поглядывал по сторонам.  
Мэй молча стоял за его правым плечом, глядя в землю, и Ричард, предположив, что что-то опять сбоит в программе, с готовностью отошел с коллегами за угол.  
– Захотел добавить к своим многочисленным браслетам еще один? – Джереми довольно чувствительно приложил Ричарда об стену лопатками. Ворот рубашки жалобно затрещал.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты – Ричард ухватился за его запястье, но проще было сдвинуть скалу.  
Мэй, все так же стоявший за спиной Джереми, поднял глаза, и Ричард испугался его потерянного пустого взгляда больше, чем угроз Кларксона.  
– Если не ты это написал, то кому ты растрепал? Делился тайной? Хвастался победой? Ну?  
– Джереми.  
Мэй мягко коснулся стиснутых на горле Ричарда пальцев.  
– Отпусти его, он не лжет.  
– Что? – Джереми все еще дрожал от гнева.  
– Ты знаешь, меня нельзя обмануть, я слишком хорошо читаю людей. Отпусти.  
Джереми разжал руку, Ричард потянулся ощупать шею на предмет возможных синяков.  
– А теперь, может, объясните, что у нас стряслось?  
– Какой-то ублюдок догадался, что я ифрит, и шантажирует Джереми, – быстро ответил Джеймс.  
– И чего он хочет?  
– Меня. В полное распоряжение, вместе с браслетом.  
– О Господи, – Ричард привалился спиной к стене. – И вы решили, что это я? Ладно. И что, он угрожает вам разоблачением?  
Джереми и Джеймс переглянулись.  
– Нет, он угрожает, что мы не выберемся из пустыни. Никто из группы.  
– И что мы будем делать?  
– Ничего, – рыкнул Кларксон. – Ничего мы не будем делать. Я сохраню записку в своих бумагах и сдам ее властям при первой же возможности. И никаких переговоров с шантажистами я вести не намерен. Все, пошли работать!

_За 20 лет до описываемых событий_

В тот день Мэй опять застрял на репетиции, поэтому уставшй и голодный Джереми в кои-то веки сам полез в холодильник. Не сказать, чтоб продукты выглядели незнакомо, но брать без разрешения ифрита что-то сложнее сыра и масла он не решился, а то мало-ли какой шедевр Мэй собирался состряпать к завтрашнему ужину. Огрести по голове за разбазаривание ценных продуктов не хотелось, поэтому Джереми соорудил бутерброд и завалился на диван с чашкой чая. Диван был коротоват, как ни крутись, и через полчаса Джереми решил наплевать на возможную ругань Мэя и закинул ноги на подлокотник. Записи интервью из Сохо были одна другой интереснее и скандальнее, так что он перестал замечать ход времени.  
Когда хлопнула входная дверь, было уже темно. Вслед за этим на пол шлепнулась сумка – видимо, Мэй промахнулся мимо вешалки. Это было странно.  
– Все в порядке?  
– Да.  
– Ладно, – Джереми пожал плечами. – Завари, пожалуйста, мне еще чаю.  
Он не вникал, чем там занимался Мэй на кухне, но через пять минут тот бухнул на пол рядом с диваном полную кружку.  
– Вот твой чай, – Джереми опустил глаза и увидел, что аккуратный обычно ифрит расплескал воду. – И, будь любезен, оплати счета, а то мне консьержка прохода не дает.  
– Эй, ты чего шипишь? – Кларксон даже блокнот отложил. – Если из-за дивана, так я ж разулся.  
– Да при чем тут ты, – Мэй присел к столу и стал рассеянно перебирать лежавшие на нем журналы.  
– А что случилось? – Кларксон спустил ноги с дивана, принял сидячее положение и уперся локтями в колени. – Ну?  
– Да я тут встречаюсь с девушкой... – Мэй замялся и смущенно запустил пальцы в свою растрепанную шевелюру. – Джиллиан, из нашей группы, флейтистка...  
– Дааа?! – Джереми просиял и еще больше наклонился вперед.  
– Что “да”? – рыкнул Мэй. – Я даже не смог даме свой номер телефона дать, пришлось врать, что мы его еще не провели. А если она захочет сходить на какой-нибудь достаточно крутой концерт, где я буду доставать подтверждающие возраст документы? А если я приглашу ее в бар, а там окажется ифрит за стойкой?  
Он грохнул кулаком по столу, отчего шаткая груда журналов таки развалилась и полетела на пол. Печатная машинка устояла, но Джереми решил, что ценное оборудование все равно надо спасать.  
– Мэй, – он присел на край стола и накрыл стиснутые кулаки ладонями. – Посмотри на меня.  
Ифрит сердито тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз разноцветную челку, но руки отбирать не стал.  
– Эту проблему можно решить, – тихо продолжил Джереми. – Я не хотел тебе говорить, пока не выяснил все точно, но есть шанс, что мы сможем тебя оцифровать.  
– Что? – еле слышно прошептал ифрит.  
– Ты же знаешь, в каком обществе я нынче вращаюсь – сплошные нарушители закона, только непойманные, – хмыкнул Джереми. – Должен же я извлекать пользу из редакционных заданий. Да и Гарри к тебе неравнодушен и жаждет продолжить эксперимент по одурачиванию мира.  
Он увидел, что Мэй сидит, как на иголках, и решил его не мучить.  
– Короче, есть одна дама, художница, видящая суть. Она, как я понял, чихать хотела на общественные нормы и политес. А какому богатенькому сыночку охота получить в спектр историю о том, как он замучил котика на заднем дворе. Короче, ее погнали из гильдии. Но раскладывать цвета она от этого не разучилась, и мировой эфир ее слушается.  
– А документы? – спросил Мэй, все еще не веря своей удаче.  
– Да брось, – Джереми рассмеялся. – Документы я тебе за день состряпаю. Есть у меня один знакомый…

– Давай ты сядешь поудобнее? – у художницы низкий голос, морщинки в уголках глаз и тонкие запястья, не по возрасту увешанные фенечками. Мэй послушно опустился на низкий широкий диван напротив странной женщины, рассматривая маленький набор кистей и огромную коробку акварели. А она обернулась к Джереми:  
– А ты выйди. Попей чаю, прогуляйся, только ни в коем случае не жди под дверью. Ожидающие отвлекают.  
Кларксон кивнул, потянулся похлопать Мэя по плечу – и не сделал этого. Покровительственный жест вдруг показался отвратительно неуместным. Мэй отвел глаза от закрывшейся за ним двери и увидел понимающий взгляд художницы.  
– Вы не привыкли расставаться. И вы привыкли отвечать друг за друга. Это прекрасно. Но сегодня ты здесь, чтобы перестать зависеть от него. Поэтому расслабься и подумай о себе самом.  
Возможно, дело именно в формулировке, но первым делом Мэю приходит в голову солнечный весенний день.

_– Слушай, чувак, такой шанс, решай сейчас!  
Джеймс смотрит в смеющиеся ореховые глаза и не находит в себе сил отказаться. Он не может не помнить о том, что Джереми вернется домой поздно ночью, дико голодный, как всегда после своих вылазок в Сохо, что его нужно встретить, забрать тяжелую сумку, накормить и принести чай, тихо поставить на край стола, когда он уже закопается в статью, которую – вот край – надо сдать в дневной выпуск. Джеймс все это знает, не может не знать, все инстинкты кричат, что он должен быть дома и позаботиться о своем человеке. Но – напротив сияют ореховые глаза, но – он так хочет чего-то для себя, но – он слишком долго ждал шанса остаться с ней наедине. Слишком устал. И Джеймс соглашается. Даже не пытаясь найти телефон и хоть как-то связаться с Джереми. Он знает, что это практически невозможно – поди найди репортера в дебрях узких улочек и злачных мест. Но знание здесь не при чем. Он просто не хочет.  
Они едут за город, и Джеймс почти завороженно смотрит в широкое окно автобуса. Джереми – дитя города, он ненавидит сельскую местность, слишком много воспоминаний о визитах к родственникам, бездарно потраченном времени и нервах, и Джеймс его нисколько не винит. Но из-за этого он за прошедшие восемнадцать лет почти никогда не покидал городской черты. И сейчас, когда промзона заканчивается, его ошеломляет открытое пространство. В поле цветет, судя по ровным рядам, что-то сельскохозяйственное, но Джеймс не знает, что именно. В автобусе жарко, несмотря на то, что еще только начало мая, и он, повинуясь рефлексу, поднимает температуру тела. Ему не нравится чувствовать, как пот стекает за шиворот, но так надо. Джиллиан что-то щебечет рядом восторженно, взахлеб – и Джеймс краем уха слушает ее. Ему нисколько не обидно, что эта девчонка, за которой он столько бегал, сейчас с ним, но говорит вовсе не о нем. Она говорит о самолетах, и, хотя ему самому на самолеты наплевать, ему нравится ее естественность. Нравится, что на этом странном недосвидании она не пытается подстраиваться под него. И именно поэтому не мешает ему побыть одному.  
Они выбираются из автобуса где-то в чистом поле, где нет даже остановки и идут по грунтовке к серебристому ангару. Для Джеймса самолет – это огромная тяжелая конструкция, которая непонятно как летает, и этим слегка пугает. Нет, конечно, он читал учебник по физике. Но слова "область пониженного давления" не объясняют, как многотонная туша отрывается от земли. А потом он видит легкие, полупрозрачные конструкции, яркие крылья и черные, острые винты. Он подходит ближе, не прикасаясь, конечно, к чужой птице – да, птице – но ему это и не нужно. Крыло самолета ниже линии его взгляда. В кабине так тесно, что, кажется, он будет упираться коленом в штурвал. Красный фюзеляж блестит, как облитый маслом. Он чувствует этот самолет хрупким, и это дикое ощущение, он не привык чувствовать хрупкими вещи – только людей. Чтобы сесть в него, нужно доверять. Чтобы садиться вновь и вновь, нужно, наверное, любить. Этого он еще пока не знает, только догадывается, ведь поступки и мысли людей довольно легко просчитать.  
Потом подходит пилот, в потрепанных джинсах, майке с принтом и шлепанцах. Что, эпоха суровых летчиков в коже и шарфах давно осталась в прошлом, а он и не знал? Ему помогают усесться в маленькое сиденье, и нет, коленом он никуда не упирается, суют в руки наушники, и тишину весеннего полудня разрывает грохот винта. Стальное сердце самолета бьется так часто и сильно, что Джеймс чувствует, как дрожит корпус. Пилот весело улыбается, показывает ему приборы, и это хорошо, это заставляет мозг работать, отвлекает от ощущений.  
Самолет разбегается, похоже, на пятачке, и не сказать, чтобы в воздухе хрупкую птичку бросало меньше, чем на неровностях грунта. Но Джеймсу уже не до этого. Нет, он не боится, он же вообще не умеет бояться, уж точно не смерти и физических травм. Но ему интересно. В небе, оказывается, легко поверить в свое одиночество. Пилот искоса поглядывает на новичка, завороженно глядящего вниз с высоты в полкилометра, и не лезет с разговорами. У него таких, наверное, с десяток каждую неделю. В наушниках то и дело раздаются отрывистые команды с вышки, и в этом треске рации тоже есть что-то про одиночество. А Джеймс думает о том, что ему не нравится закрытая кабина, в ней не хватает ветра, не хватает пронзительности момента, и что он бы хотел старую конструкцию, типа Тайгер-Мота. Разворот на кончике крыла его завораживает, самолет двигается так медленно, что кажется – он сейчас упадет. Дежурная горочка заставляет на миг захлебнуться воздухом и, кажется, это первая эмоция, которую он проявляет. По крайней мере, пилот одобрительно смеется. И предлагает подержать штурвал. Джеймс честно пытается лететь к озеру, в которое ему потыкали пальцем – но это чертовски сложно. В пустом небе невероятно много препятствий, легонький самолет реагирует на каждый порыв ветра и еще более остро – на каждое неловкое движение штурвала. С автомобилем не так, автомобиль надежней и опасней одновременно. Там, на дороге, даже со скоростью Джеймса, на то, чтобы спастись, иногда есть доли секунды. Здесь – до катастрофы пятьсот метров по прямой, а камнем самолет не рухнет. И все же времени, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, как вес самолета ложится на руки, приручить машину к рукам, ему не хватает. Пилот забирает управление, они заходят на посадку, и Джеймс, выбираясь из кабины, едва заметно опирается ладонью на лакированный бок. Не потому, что его шатает. Он просто обещает вернуться. А когда-нибудь у него будет Тайгер-Мот._

– Свобода, доверие, одиночество, взаимодействие, – тонкие штрихи легли на бумагу.  
Мэй потряс головой, на миг ему показалось, что он видит, как от акварельных разводов исходит свет.  
– Не отвлекайся, – голос у женщины все такой же тихий и спокойный. Подумай о чем нибудь еще.  
Мэй думает о первой починенной машине, он тогда провел два часа под днищем, дыша бензином и маслом, а Джереми послушно передавал ему ключи (два теплых охристых штриха), о первом скандале на съемках ралли, когда его друг подставился, как полный идиот (серый пейна), о том, как Джереми смеялся, что у него все квадратно и покрашено, а потом согласился с его выбором идеального паба (ультрамарин и немного кармина).

Потом вернулся Джереми, точно в срок. Помахал новеньким паспортом, к которому не придраться и дождался, пока художница внесет нужную информацию.  
– Осталось только имя, – Кларксон улыбнулся, непривычно нервно, словно скрывая неуверенность.  
– Так как же тебя зовут?  
– Джеймс, – ифрит произнес это очень быстро, словно боялся, что Джереми запретит, засмеет, отберет у него имя, которое он сам себе придумал, – Джеймс Дэниэл Мэй.  
Но Кларксон только кивнул.

******

_Наши дни_

– У меня есть к тебе просьба  
– Да, конечно.  
После получения записки Мэй чувствовал себя отвратительно, вкладывая все силы в работу и превращаясь в бледную тень, когда камеры были выключены. Спасаться от внимания Марташа удавалось только ссылаясь на непривычный климат. А Линдси ругалась, что готовилась замазывать солнечные ожоги, а не круги под глазами. Поэтому Ричард только рад был сделать для Мэя что угодно.  
– Сними с Джереми браслет. Сам я не могу это сделать, только взять из рук.  
Ричард опешил:  
– Я не совсем понял. Он что-то не то сделал?  
Предположение было диким, да и лезть в отношения между хозяином и ифритом считалось немыслимым. Но Ричард прекрасно понимал, что о "хозяине" в этой паре речь не идет.  
– Конечно, нет, – отмахнулся Мэй. – Джереми злится и нервничает из-за шантажа. Он глава экспедиции и отвечает за нас. А я – причина его дискомфорта, хоть и невольная. Поэтому метка наказывает меня. Джереми сдерживается как может, поверь мне, у него отличный самоконтроль, но и он не железный. Поэтому даже ночной отдых не приносит мне покоя. А если браслет снять, я смогу спокойно отоспаться.  
– А почему ты не попросишь его?  
– Я не могу, – Мэй пожал плечами, как будто это была прописная истина. – И вообще, он уже десять лет браслет не снимает.  
– И как ты себе представляешь процесс, конкретно? – Ричард потер виски, ситуация напрягала.  
– Вечером, перед сном он всегда пьет чай. Подмешай ему в термокружку вот это, – Мэй протянул Ричарду маленький пакетик. – Не волнуйся, это из его собственной аптечки.  
– Да, я знаю, ты не можешь повредить хозяину.  
Убить хозяина ифрит и правда не мог никак, эта функция прописывалась в числе базовых, случаев взлома известно не было.  
В просьбе Мэя было огромное доверие, ведь, надев браслет, Ричард получил бы над ним полный контроль. Ричард, поколебавшись, все-таки взял снотворное. 

Мэй крутился весь вечер у техников, требуя отремонтировать к утру им же сломанный микрофон. Надо признать, ломать Мэй умел еще лучше, чем чинить, поэтому процесс грозил затянуться до утра.  
Выждав положенный час, Ричард откинул одеяло и осторожно подошел к Джереми. Тот спал на боку, свободно вытянув руку с браслетом поперек пустующей постели Мэя. “Словно даже во сне должен обеспечивать ему контакт и защиту” – подумал Ричард. Он присел на корточки и осторожно прикоснулся к руке Джереми, но тот даже не вздрогнул. Хаммонд пару раз глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с духом, а потом аккуратно приподнял руку Джереми, отыскивая застежку браслета. Тот на самом деле расстегнулся очень легко, и током Ричарда не ударил, хотя он подсознательно все время ждал хоть какой-то защиты от такого мощного артефакта.  
Ричард побыстрее отошел от Джереми и остановился под лампой в центре шатра, чтобы получше рассмотреть добычу. Тонкая полоска металла казалась очень легкой и на удивление теплой, намного теплее, чем могла бы нагреться от кожи Джереми. Когда он касался внутренней стороны браслета, кончики пальцев приятно покалывало. Ричард медленно прокручивал браслет в пальцах.  
– Ричард...  
Он резко обернулся, не услышав шагов, и увидел взъерошенного ифрита у входа в шатер. Тот задернул полог у себя за спиной, но остался на месте, не пытаясь подойти ближе. Смотрел на Хамонда настороженно и даже испуганно. Ричард поймал себя на мысли, что никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Мэй боялся.  
_  
За 15 лет до описываемых событий_

– Этот твой Мэй что, решил вспомнить хипповскую юность? Или бесится от того, что вы разбежались?  
Джереми скрипнул зубами и проглотил первые три комментария. Они с Джеймсом действительно разъехались пару месяцев назад, и шуточки про ссору любовников уже успели поднадоесть. А потом до Джереми дошла суть вопроса.  
– Джеймс? Бесится? А что случилось?  
– Аааа, так ты не в курсе! – с видимым удовольствием протянул коллега. – Самое быстрое увольнение в истории прессы. В восемь утра журнал вышел в продажу, в полдевятого парень вылетел с работы.  
– Арчи, я в последний раз спрашиваю, – Джереми оперся о стол и навис над коллегой.  
– Да на вот, любуйся, – тот швырнул ему свежий номер "Автокара". – А еще говоришь, что не любовники, а на самом лица нет.  
Джереми, не слушая, листал журнал. Сначала он ничего не заметил, а вот потом....

До начала обеденного перерыва Джереми досидел с трудом. И помчался домой к Мэю, вопреки своей привычке – на метро, а не на машине, чтоб быстрее. Взлетел на третий этаж, вытащил из кармана ключ, едва не выдрав подкладку, вставил его в замок – и замер. Постоял, сжав пальцами дверной косяк. А потом аккуратно убрал ключи в карман и позвонил. Вежливо, один раз. Услышал за дверью знакомое шлепанье тапочек и выдохнул.  
– Да? – Мэй открыл дверь, встрепанный и явно сонный. – Джереми? Проходи. Что-то случилось?  
– Ты... – Джереми замялся. – Ты в порядке?  
Мэй пожал плечами:  
– А что со мной могло случиться?  
– Я видел номер "Автокара".  
Мэй вздрогнул и на мгновение будто попытался виновато опустить голову, но потом резко и гордо вскинул подбородок.  
– И что? Я думал, это мое дело.  
– Твое, твое, – Джереми примирительно поднял ладони. – Я просто испугался, не прилетит ли тебе от метки, как тогда.  
– Знаешь, – Мэй на минуту замялся. – Я тоже думал, что прилетит. А потом решил, что они мне не хозяева, так с чего бы? Да и достало меня все.  
Джереми облегченно рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Ну, ты крут. Считай вошел в историю. Все в редакции о тебе треплются. Я завидую!

_Наши дни_

Найти горную гряду в восточных королевствах любому человеку показалось бы невыполнимой задачей. Но у него был Мэй, а Мэй чуял окружающее пространство. И привел на место, как по нитке, кратчайшим путем.  
– Мы пришли, – выцветшим голосом произнес Мэй.  
Ветер превратил его длинную шевелюру в паклю, а глаза, слишком долго и внимательно всматривавшиеся в небо, казались еще более выцветшими, чем голос.  
Пещера с резным входом в скальной гряде посреди пустыни выглядела, как злая пародия на "Алладина". Только нависающих клыков не хватало. Ричард нервно сглотнул и подтолкнул ифрита в спину.  
– Ну, что ты встал? Иди!  
Внутри пещера была вполне себе цивилизованной, с отшлифованными стенами и ровным полом. Понижался он медленно, без ступеней, вот только традиционных для таких мест факелов на стенах не было.  
– Темно, – недовольно проворчал Ричард. – Наколдуй какого-нибудь света, что ли.  
Мэй покорно поднял руку, и на ладони расцвел голубой лепесток. Такого же цвета, как метка. Света было немного, но его хватило бы, чтобы увидеть поворот или порог. Они молча шли несколько минут, и Ричард слышал только свое срывающееся дыхание в темноте. Мэй совсем перестал притворяться живым и шел легко и бесшумно, как призрак.  
Наконец, Ричард увидел теплый свет. Он не колебался, как факельный, и, выйдя в огромный зал, Ричард понял, почему. По стенам вилась то ли роспись, то ли мозаика из сложно переплетавшихся линий, и именно они давали ровное золотистое сияние. Понять, в какой момент буквы переходят в схему и обратно, было невозможно. "Это похоже на метку", – понял Ричард. Да, было похоже, но метка была плоской, а здесь роспись покрывала все стены, колонны и собиралась в центре зала у странного постамента, который Ричард бы принял за жертвенник, если б не множество рычагов на нем.  
– Мистер Хаммонд.  
Ричард вздрогнул и обернулся. Из-за колонны вышел высокий худощавый мужчина в бурнусе, и Ричард сразу же узнал его, несмотря на непривычную одежду.  
– Зиль? Так это вы – наш террорист?  
– Не надо громких слов, мистер Хаммонд, – бывший проводник мягко улыбнулся, – А то ведь я тоже могу назвать вас предателем.  
Ричард склонил голову, притворяться бездушной сволочью было глупо.  
– Я не буду говорить, что мне не жаль Мэя. Он был моим другом. Но я хочу жить, и, желательно, в своей стране и на свободе. Поэтому я выбрал себя.  
– Вы выбрали, – хмыкнул Зиль. – А мистер Кларксон?  
– Мистер Кларксон не согласился со мной. И я выбрал за него.  
– Даже не знаю, восхищаться его мужеством или вашей практичностью, – проводник снова хищно улыбнулся. – Отдайте браслет, мистер Хаммонд. И уходите с миром.  
Ричард опустил глаза и посмотрел на тонкий переливающийся браслет, который всю дорогу вертел во вспотевших пальцах. Надеть его он так и не решился. Покосился на Мэя, который стоял, напряженно выпрямившись и глядя поверх голов на расписные стены и стоящих возле них охранников. И решился.  
– Забирайте, – тонкая полоска металла странно тяжело брякнула о гранитный жертвенник.  
Зиль подхватил его спокойно и уверенно, прокрутил в пальцах, проверяя на подлинность, и надел на левое запястье.  
– В отличие от вас, европейцев, мы не превращаем неодушевленные инструменты в предмет страсти, – сказал он. – Впрочем, вы и в машины влюблены. А это, безусловно, лучше машины.  
Он подошел к Мэю почти вплотную, разглядывая его. Ифрит, послушный программе, повернулся лицом к новому хозяину и стоял теперь, сложив руки за спиной и опустив голову. Почтительно ждал приказа.  
Ричард медленно выдохнул, отвернулся и пошел к выходу из пещеры. 

*****

_За сутки до описываемых событий_

Ричарда привела в чувство пощечина, резкая и злая. Он распахнул глаза и увидел Кларксона, бледного до синевы, со зрачками во всю радужку, который заносил руку для второго удара.  
– Очнулся, отлично, – Джереми отпустил ворот рубашки Ричарда так резко и брезгливо, будто тот жег ему руки, и Хаммонд приложился лопатками об пол. – Вставай, у нас проблема.  
Голова у Ричарда кружилась, а челюсть противно ныла. Он вцепился в опорный столб шатра и потихонечку поднялся на ноги. Кларксон метался по шатру, как дикий зверь, и, матерясь закидывал разные вещи в маленький рюкзак.  
– Что случилось?  
Джереми обернулся, и Ричард едва не отшатнулся от его взгляда.  
– Мэй уехал, – он сунул Ричарду в руки рюкзак. – У нас два часа до рассвета, чтоб его найти, и если б я еще знал, как.  
– На чем уехал? – Хаммонд выбежал следом за Джереми из шатра.  
– Да на дровах своих, он же чужое брать не приучен.  
– Погоди, так в машине же маячок стоит.  
– Так толку с него, навигаторы не работают. Придется будить кого-то из проводников, а это верная огласка.  
– Если он не слишком далеко уехал – мы просто увидим его на экране.  
Джереми прошипел сквозь зубы:  
– Молись, чтоб это было так, – и рванул к фургонам съемочной бригады.  
– Погоди, охрана...  
– Да какая охрана, – Джереми быстро прошел до фургончика связистов. – Он всех повырубал, как и тебя.  
– Черт, закрыто, – Ричард подергал дверцу.  
– Знаешь, вот это как раз не проблема.  
Джереми наклонился и поднял с земли камень.  
Экран навигатора оживал мучительно медленно, Ричард поймал себя на том, что судорожно вцепился в спинку сиденья. Наконец на экране возникла маленькая зеленая точка. На краю, но все-таки.  
– Есть! – странно, что после вопля Кларксона в лагере не проснулись все.  
Ричард прикинул расстояние:  
– Берем спасательный Крузер?  
– Ты берешь навигатор и батареи к нему. А я пошел взламывать тачку.  
– Давай я поведу? – Ричард увидел, что у Джереми дрожат пальцы.  
– Мне надо чем-то занять руки, – ответил тот, подгоняя под себя сиденье двумя движениями. – Садись.  
Ричард установил на панели навигатор и развернул на коленях карту. Джереми, окончательно наплевав на конспирацию, взревел движком и рванул в пустыню.  
Первые полчаса Ричард только комментировал дорогу и карту, но потом стало ясно, что они медленно догоняют беглеца.  
– Чертова жертвенная корова, – истерически рассмеялся Кларксон и расслабил пальцы на руле. – Как хорошо, что у него программа вождения от нянечки.  
– Что его вообще понесло в пустыню? – наконец решился спросить Ричард.  
– А то ты не знаешь, – прошипел Джереми, снова стискивая руль.  
– Нет, – Ричард почуял, что после неправильного ответа пальцы могут стиснуться на его горле. – Он сказал, что его программа причиняет ему боль, потому что он причиняет тебе неудобство. Попросил снять браслет на ночь, чтоб он мог поспать. Сказал, ты не любишь этого делать. Я не стал спрашивать, почему.  
– И все? – Джереми не отрывал взгляда от дороги, но Ричард видел, как расслабляются его плечи.  
– Он даже не просил отдать ему браслет. Забрал сам, когда вырубил меня.  
– Ладно, это не ты сволочь, это он идиот.

Они догнали Мэя на рассвете. Как и предположил Джереми, у Мэя сломалась машина. Потрепанный джип застрял, провалившись вывернутым колесом в едва заметную щель между камнями. Багажник был открыт, и рядом валялись инструменты. Ричард невольно подумал, что починить сломанную ось на коленке не смог даже ифрит.  
Мэй сидел, безвольно откинув голову на крыло машины, словно не замечая, что пачкает в пыли свою куртку и волосы. Тонкие усики метки, то возникая, то исчезая, опутывали его неразрывной пульсирующей сетью, затрагивая даже грудь и лицо. Ричад подумал, что, наверное, это должно быть очень больно, но лицо ифрита не выражало вообще ничего.  
– Мэй! – Джереми подбежал и опустился перед ним на одно колено.  
Мэй открыл глаза и с явным трудом оторвал затылок от машины.  
– Вот, – он протянул Кларксону браслет на ладони.  
Джереми, не глядя, сгреб его, и Мэй уронил голову на сложенные на коленях руки. И тогда Ричард увидел, что ладони Мэя испачканы машинным маслом и изодраны в кровь, так, будто он отчаянно пытался починить машину.  
– Черт, Мэй, – Джереми защелкнул браслет на запястье и взял Мэя за руку. – Давай, восстанавливайся, что же ты...  
Но ифрит не реагировал, только едва заметно покачал головой и прошептал что-то, чего Ричард не расслышал. Джереми закусил губу и огляделся вокруг, как будто надеялся, что решение проблемы придет с неба. А потом незнакомым Ричарду властным движением взял Мэя за подбородок и заставил поднять голову.  
– Посмотри на меня, Мэй, – такого голоса Ричард тоже не слышал. – Ты не в чем не виноват, слышишь? Все уже хорошо, все исправлено.  
Свободной ладонью он коснулся виска ифрита, отвел со лба спутанные волосы, провел кончиками пальцев по щеке, стирая пыль и пот. Голубые линии растворялись под его прикосновениями, Мэй начал расслабляться и сполз бы по боку машины, если б Джереми не подхватил его.  
– Джереми, – Мэй перехватил руку Кларксона и прикоснулся к ней губами, – прости, я не хотел вас всех подставлять. И не мог заставить принимать за меня решение. В конце концов, – он криво улыбнулся, – мы же договорились, что я самостоятельная личность.  
– Самостоятельная личность, – фыркнул Кларксон, плюхаясь рядом с ним на песок и подтягивая поближе за плечо. – Вот, скажем, если кто-то из наших операторов решит спрыгнуть со скалы – я тоже побегу его останавливать, даром что все они самостоятельные личности. Красивые самоубийства не в моде уже лет двести. И у нас еще полно времени, чтобы найти нормальный выход, слышишь ты меня?Мэй рассмеялся, тихо и истерично, но все-таки кивнул. С усилием потер ладони, стирая с них черточки метки и заодно кровь. Ричард поймал себя на том, что наблюдал за всей сценой практически не дыша. Облегченно выдохнул и решился подойти поближе. Достал из кармана помятую пачку, сигарет, протянул коллегам и тоже уселся на холодный песок:  
– А теперь давайте, наконец, что-нибудь придумаем?  
Мэй деланно-небрежно пожал плечами и потянулся за сигаретой:  
– У нас есть выбор между мной и всей группой.  
– Ах, все-таки “у нас”, – криво улыбнулся Джереми. – Уже прогресс.  
– А как вообще, теоретически, может происходить передача ифрита? Есть какие-то, не знаю, коды доступа?  
– Увы, у кого в руках браслет – тот и хозяин, – покачал головой Мэй. – Не получится сказать неправильный "Сезам" и смыться.  
– А подсунуть неправильный браслет?  
– Что? – Джереми вскинул голову.  
– Ну, ты говорил, что во дворце шейха видел коллекцию использованных пустых браслетов. А мы не так далеко отъехали. Может, вернемся, выпросим один, на память...  
– Скорее украдем, на выпрашивание времени нет, – хмыкнул Джереми и повернулся к Мэю. – Что скажешь?  
– Я смогу найти дорогу обратно, дворец привязан к месту, – кивнул Мэй. – Но вломиться туда один я не могу. У меня нет возможности возникать где угодно, придется идти ножками, рискуя почти так же, как человек.  
– Можешь не объяснять прописные истины, – поморщился Джереми.  
– Я не тебе объясняю. Тебя там не будет.  
– Что? – Джереми вскинулся, и Мэй тут же зашипел от боли.  
– Держи себя в руках! – жалобно попросил он. – Тебя там не будет потому, что ты будешь загонять группу по машинам, объяснять, почему надо сворачивать съемки и возвращаться в столицу, а также согласовывать сто пятьдесят других вопросов. Ты глава экспедиции, тебя они послушают. А разбираться с браслетом и шантажистом будем мы с Ричардом. Ну, или я один.  
– Никакого больше "один", хватит, – фыркнул Хаммонд, – Надоело, что все проходит мимо меня.  
Он пожал плечами, словно стесняясь своей горячности  
– Любой вариант, при котором мы заходим туда вдвоем, не работает, – Мэй задумчиво покачал головой.  
– А что делать? Ты же сам сказал, что не можешь просто там возникнуть.  
– Не могу. Но ты можешь меня пронести. В браслете  
– Что-о?  
– Нет! – Джереми даже привстал. – Ты с ума сошел!  
– Так, сначала с тобой, – ифрит пружинисто вскочил на ноги и поманил за собой Кларксона. – Отойдем, поговорим.  
Отошли они недалеко, буквально за машину, Ричард, опустив голову и постукивая пальцами по колену, остался ждать.  
– Он уже один раз этот браслет украл.  
– Да, и отдал мне, а ведь мог бы сделать что угодно. – Мэй поежился. – Мог изнасиловать, мог заставить показать метку и шантажировать нас фотографиями, мог устроить роскошный скандал и подняться на этом в ВВС  
– Не продолжай, не хочу этого слышать. – Джереми отвернулся. – Я и так еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не дать тебе в челюсть за безалаберность.  
– Послушай, он ничего мне не сделает. Мы можем ему доверять.  
– Сознательно – не сделает, – Джереми подошел вплотную и заглянул Мэю в лицо. – Но ты представляешь, насколько больно тебе будет? Он молод, горяч и не убил тридцать лет на самоконтроль.  
– Он… – Мэй хмыкнул. – Он нежный и осторожный. При отсутствии опыта...  
– Не надо! Слишком много информации. – Джереми показательно выставил перед собой ладони. – Ладно. Я не доверяю ему, но тебе я доверяю.  
– Поверят ли террористы, что я могу отдать браслет? – спросил Хаммонд, когда они вернулись.  
– Тебе поверят скорее, чем Джереми, – Мэй опустил глаза. – Ему я то ли собственность, то ли друг – поди разбери, но с ним мы вместе очень долго. А тебе – ну, случайный любовник. Да и вообще – не человек.  
Ричард вспыхнул, не то от смущения, не то от злости:  
– Ты думаешь, это что-то значит?  
Джереми понимающе улыбнулся и уставился в небо, делая вид, что его тут нет. А Джеймс наклонился к Ричарду.  
– Для тебя, может, и нет. Но с точки зрения местных, ты либо пользуешься красивой послушной игрушкой для постельных утех, либо ты обманутый любовник, которого обвела вокруг пальца все та же игрушка. И в том и в другом случае ты вряд ли испытываешь ко мне добрые чувства. Так что уж постарайся отыграть свою роль достоверно.  
– Ну, ладно, – Хаммонд неуверенно пожал плечами. – Прийти, изобразить сволочь, сдать тебя с рук на руки – и что дальше? Какой у нас вообще план?  
– Дальше посмотрим по обстоятельствам. Я же не знаю, как выглядит система управления куполом. Но вообще я собираюсь навести там как можно больше шума и смыться. Вот только, Джереми...  
– Да?  
– Я не справлюсь сам, – Джеймс нервно сжал кулаки. – Эта чертова земля словно не приемлет моего притворства. Не приемлет твоего недовольства. И жрет энергию с невероятной скоростью. А времени на нормальное восстановление у нас нет.  
– Мэй… – начал Джереми, чуть сильнее сжимая его плечо.  
– Помоги мне! – голос Мэя прозвучал так отчаянно, будто он просил его добить.  
И Кларксон отдернул руку, как ошпаренный. Медленно поднялся с колен и отступил на несколько шагов. Джеймс напряженно глядел на него исподлобья.  
– Джеймс Дениэл Мэй, – голос прозвучал хлестко, как удар плети, а ифрит, мгновение назад сидевший у колеса джипа, оказался перед Джереми, вытянувшись в струнку и почтительно склонив голову. Движение было настолько быстрым, что Ричард даже не понял, было ли оно, или ифрит возник из воздуха. Метка сияла на коже, но, казалось, это не причиняло ему боли. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поддерживал облик человека столько, сколько это будет нужно, чтобы обмануть местных жителей, охрану, террористов – в общем, всех, кто может помешать нам уехать из этой страны. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог Ричарду украсть подходящий браслет и подыграл ему при передаче. Дальше разбирайся сам, но ты должен вернуться ко мне, живым.  
Кларксон несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, будто взвешивая высказанный приказ.  
– Это все.  
Мэй медленно поднял голову и потер лицо руками:  
– Черт, отвык.  
– Лучше? – тревожно спросил Джереми.  
– Ты же сам видишь, что лучше, – улыбнулся Мэй.  
А потом повернулся к сломанному джипу и щелкнул пальцами. Машина со скрипом выползла на ровное место, вывернутое колесо стало ровно и можно было не заглядывать под днище чтобы догадаться, что ось в порядке.  
– Нам же нужно на чем-то доехать до шейха, правда? – хитро улыбнулся Мэй.  
– Знаешь, я, кажется, тоже отвык видеть тебя таким... полноценным, – тихо ответил Джереми и на мгновение обнял за плечи.  
– Теперь ты, Хаммонд, – Джереми резким движением стащил с руки браслет, будто боялся передумать, но отдавать не спешил. – Ты должен понимать, какую боль можешь причинить, и как сильно он будет от тебя зависеть.  
– Джереми, – Мэй мягко накрыл его руку ладонями. – Я сам все расскажу. У нас на это будет очень много времени. Ну?  
Кларксон вздохнул и, не пытаясь стряхнуть руки Мэя, протянул Ричарду браслет.  
– Бери.  
Ричард стиснул на мгновение кулаки, так что ногти впились в ладонь, а потом взял браслет из их рук:  
– Мэй, пожалуйста...  
– Тише, – Мэй шагнул вплотную и накрыл его губы ладонью. – Надень. И с этого момента думай о каждом своем слове.  
Ричард посмотрел на нервно кусающего губы Джереми, на глядящего на него с успокаивающей улыбкой Джеймса – и защелкнул браслет. Мэй поморщился и поднес пальцы к вискам.  
– Все, по машинам, – Кларксон отвернулся и направился к Крузеру.

Джеймс и Ричард проводили взглядом истерически подвывающий на подъемах джип.  
– Надеюсь, без меня он ни в какую яму не провалится, – хмыкнул Мэй. – Поехали? Если ты не против, я поведу. Тебе явно нужно отдохнуть, а я, пока выполняю приказ, могу пользоваться неограниченной энергией.  
Они сели в машину, и Мэй, не пытаясь даже открыть карту, а только поглядывая на небо, уверенно направился в пустыню. Ричард попытался было уснуть, но быстро бросил это бесполезное занятие.  
– Хочешь о чем-то меня спросить? – Мэй говорил тихо, не стараясь перекричать шум мотора и ветра.  
– Да нет, не о чем спрашивать, – пожал плечами Ричард. – Разве что планы обсудить можем.  
Он помолчал, глядя в окно.  
– Просто то, как легко ты починил машину, меня... впечатлило.  
– Небольшая демонстрация, – небрежно пожал плечами Мэй. – Может, тебе это поможет. Понимание, что я не человек. Понимаешь, не раб, не слуга – вообще не человек.  
– А это должно иметь значение? – Ричард снова вскинулся, но теперь Джереми рядом не было, и смущаться было некого.  
– Должно, – резко ответил Мэй. – Не из-за каких-то высоких идей или наших отношений, с этим потом разбираться будем. А из-за того, что, в отличие от Джереми, тебя я не чувствую. И там, в горах Эр-Рияд, я могу тебя не найти. Понимаешь, сам я в любой момент могу вернуться в браслет, или Джереми может меня выдернуть, если у него сдадут нервы. Но тебе я никак не смогу помочь. Поэтому ты отдашь браслет и уйдешь. И очень быстро уедешь к группе. Это понятно?  
– Понятно.  
Ричард отвернулся и снова уставился в окно. Джереми сказал, что отвык от Мэя, который ведет себя как ифрит. Может, так и было. Но Ричард его таким никогда и не видел. Свободно творящим невероятные вещи, спокойно говорящим о своей нечеловечности. Это было жутковато, должно было казаться несправедливым, а на деле было очень красиво и правильно. Мэй казался свободным. Вот только выполнял четкий приказ.

– Мэй!  
Ифрит возник перед ним мгновенно, и Ричард, хоть уже и видел такое, еле подавил желание отскочить.  
– Ты как?  
– В порядке, – тот улыбнулся. – Где мы?  
– Насколько я понял, это то же крыло, в котором был прием, – начал объяснять Хаммонд. – Ты помнишь зал с фонтанчиком? Меня через него провели и повернули налево.  
– Хорошо, – Мэй кивнул. – Тогда я пошел. Будем надеяться, что сигнализация на межкомнатных дверях у них не стоит.  
Ифрит бесшумно выскользнул за дверь, а Ричард принялся ходить по комнате из угла в угол – усидеть спокойно он никак не мог. Он честно старался не теребить браслет и не бормотать: "Ну скорее же!" хотя бы вслух, хотя хотелось поторопить медлительного ифрита. Секунды тянулись бесконечно. Наконец, также не скрипнув дверью, Мэй вернулся в комнату.  
– Вот, – он протянул Ричарду браслет. – Застрял, выбирая похожий.  
Хаммонд молча кивнул и спрятал побрякушку в карман. Разглядывать ее не было ни времени, ни необходимости – в проверках Мэй точно не нуждался.  
– Ну что, будем выбираться отсюда? Полезешь в браслет?  
– Нет, – ифрит покачал головой, – лучше я пойду вместе с тобой. Что-то у меня плохое предчувствие.  
Ричард пожал плечами, но спорить не рискнул.  
Охраны внутри дома действительно не было, только сигнализация у дверей, с которой Мэй разобрался за пару минут, пока Ричард, нервно кусая губы, выглядывал за угол коридора.  
– Все, открыл, – замок тихо щелкнул. – Иди за мной след в след и делай все, что я скажу. И не надо так бояться причинить мне вред. Переживем.  
Мэй вел Хаммонда по краю подъездной аллеи, прячась в тени деревьев. Ифриты-охранники честно смотрели вниз со стен, настроенные не впускать никого. Выходящие были им не интересны. Они почти дошли до ворот, и Хаммонд уже начал расслабляться.  
– Стоять!  
Хаммонд замер. чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, и медленно обернулся. Высокий мужчина в камуфляжной форме недвусмысленно угрожал им автоматом. Не успел Ричард среагировать, как Мэй в два шага обогнул его и прикрыл от возможного выстрела.  
– Мистер Хаммонд? – удивленно переспросил охранник, опознав Ричарда в лицо. – Что вы здесь делаете ночью? И нас не предупредили, что вы не один.  
Он перевел взгляд на Мэя.  
– Заговори ему зубы, – тихо шепнул Мэй через плечо.  
– Да, простите, нервничаю и не могу спать, – развел руками Ричард, стараясь как можно достовернее изобразить недотепу. – Я уж и вашего хозяина напрягаю, а какой шум поднимется в экспедиции – представить страшно.  
Охранник хмурился, пытаясь вставить хоть слово. Да и орать на уважаемого гостя как-то неприлично. А Мэй тем временем очень плавно приблизился почти вплотную к нему.  
– Эй, ты что делаешь!  
Человек вскинул было оружие, Ричард едва подавил испуганный возглас, но Мэй, словно не замечая почти упирающегося в грудь ствола, сделал последний быстрый шаг и ухватил его за плечо. А потом подхватил обмякшее тело и аккуратно уложил на траву.  
– Ты что творишь, идиот? – взвыл Хаммонд. – Нельзя же так пугать!  
Мэй, не успевший выпрямиться, тяжело упал на одно колено, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку на груди. Хаммонд испуганно охнул и кинулся к нему.  
– Черт, прости! – он осторожно обнял Мэя за плечи. – Все в порядке, ты нас спас.  
Произносить эти слова было мерзко. Еще более мерзко было чувствовать, как успокаивается под ладонями дрожь. Мэй загнанно, с присвистом дышал, но боль, казалось, потихоньку отступала. Через минуту он резко повел плечами, сбрасывая руки Ричарда и, не глядя на него, встал.  
– Валим отсюда, пока не поздно.  
Хаммонд молча последовал за ним.  
Выйти из поместья удалось очень легко, ифриты послушно открыли им ворота.  
Хаммонд завел двигатель и втопил педаль газа в пол, ему было начхать на конспирацию, хотелось как можно скорее уехать на безопасное расстояние и снять проклятый браслет. Мэй сидел очень прямо, глядя в свое окно и не поворачивая головы. Терпения хватило километра на два. Напряженно поглядывая в заднее зеркало, Хаммонд так и не увидел намека на погоню.  
– Вот, возьми, – он остановился на мгновение, содрал браслет, кажется, поцарапавшись в процессе застежкой, и почти не глядя вложил его в холодные руки Мэя.  
Ричард вцепился в руль, стараясь концентрироваться на дороге. Смотреть на Мэя ему было страшно. А завтра им предстояла еще более тяжелая процедура передачи ифрита.  
– Слушай, может, пусть Джереми едет? – наконец не удержался он. – Я не хочу изображать мудака и давить на тебя.  
– Ну, теперь ты знаешь, как это. – Ричард краем глаза увидел, что Мэй пожал плечами.  
Хаммонд стиснул зубы и заставил себя следить только за дорогой, хотя хотелось остановиться, вцепиться в Мэя и хоть как-то донести, насколько ему жаль.  
– Эй, – Джеймс развернулся на сиденье и легко коснулся его руки. – Ты тоже меня прости. Я понимаю, что ты не хотел причинить мне боль. Это вышло случайно. Но не злиться я не могу, я же тоже...  
– Тоже живой? – Ричард на мгновение повернул голову и улыбнулся. – Конечно.  
Он выдохнул, чувствуя, как отступает напряжение. И даже не стал пытаться скрыть облегченную улыбку.  
– Но какой же у Джереми самоконтроль! Как он обо всем этом помнит?  
– Ну, – Мэй поудобнее сполз по сиденью, – у нас было тридцать лет, чтобы научиться. И не сказал бы, что это было легко.

*******

– Держи! – Мэй протянул Кларксону браслет.  
Тот покосился на подпирающего машину Хаммонда.  
– Ты его мне отдаешь, – протянул Джереми. – Я должен о чем-то узнать?  
– Он повторил пару твоих ошибок, – улыбнулся Мэй, – не более того. И, Джереми, из-за всех этих метаний и этой чертовой земли у меня слетела половина блоков. Будь осторожнее со словами, я уже не уверен, что слышу – приказы, пожелания или просьбы.  
– Мэй, ты же помнишь, что всегда можешь вернуться, правда?

*******

 _"Помни, я могу не почувствовать тебя, могу не успеть спасти. Поэтому отдай браслет и уходи. Я сам разберусь"._  
Чертовы планы. Чертов Мэй. Ричард брел нога за ногу, словно под тяжестью своего предательства и поэтому, уже входя в полутемный коридор, услышал резкое:  
– На колени.  
Не выдержал и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Мэй, оставив притворство, нечеловечески плавно опускается на пол. И еще увидел, как сжались в кулаки сложенные за спиной руки. На мгновение, Зиль не заметил. А потом ладони расслабились, и Мэй опустил плечи. Ричард застыл в коридоре, вжавшись всем телом в стену.  
– Красивый ифрит, – улыбнулся Зиль и запустил пальцы в серебристую шевелюру. – А судя по тому, как стонал ночью тот красавчик – еще и искусный.  
Ричард увидел, как Мэй покорно откидывает голову, повинуясь грубой руке, и врезался затылком в стену. К черту планы, если этот урод вздумает изнасиловать Мэя – он решит проблему сам. А Мэй смотрел вверх на хозяина блестящими светлыми глазами и даже не вздрогнул, когда его рука собственнически сжала загривок, потом скользнула по подбородку и к губам. Послушно приоткрыл рот и облизнул подушечку большого пальца. Ричарда передернуло. Зиля, как ни странно, тоже.  
– Просто игрушка, – пробормотал тот, отступая назад и брезгливо вытирая руку платком. – Человек мог бы подчиниться силе, но я бы видел огонь его ненависти. Человека было бы интересно сломать. А ты пуст. Встань, пора заканчивать.  
Он отвернулся и начал что-то настраивать в механизме. И не увидел, как на мгновение вспыхнули глаза Мэя.

Ричард прикрыл глаза и с усилием выдохнул. Все нормально, все идет по плану, нужно уходить, он и так слишком задержался.  
– Руки!  
Хаммонд вздрогнул, открыл глаза и увидел на расстоянии пары сантиметров дуло автомата. Местные жители передвигались не громче ифритов. Охранник гортанным голосом повторил приказ, и Ричард послушно поднял руки. А потом, повинуясь указующему кивку, пошел в пещеру.  
– Мистер Хаммонд! – удивленное и ехидно протянул Зиль.  
Но Ричард едва удостоил его взглядом – он смотрел на Мэя. Очень хотелось извиниться за то, что проработанный план развалился на куски, как теперь сбегать, было неясно, и он своим глупым героизмом только что подставил себя, а может быть, и всю команду. Но ифрит по прежнему стоял на коленях боком к нему, смотрел четко перед собой и даже не пошевелился, когда неудачливого напарника втолкнули в пещеру.  
– И что же вы здесь забыли, мистер Хаммонд? – спросил Зиль, обходя ифрита и становясь перед Ричардом. – Любопытство сгубило?  
Хаммонд вскинул голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза:  
– Друга бросить не смог.  
Вот тут Мэй вздрогнул.  
– Друга? – проводник скривил тонкие губы в брезгливой усмешке. – Значит, все еще хуже, чем мне казалось. Что ж, сегодня мир изменится, и этих бездушных тварей больше никто не будет считать друзьями. Ты! – он едва обернулся через плечо. – Встань и подойди к пульту!  
Джеймс поднялся одним слитным движением, будто не простоял на коленях добрые десять минут. Подбежавшие к нему охранники быстро положили его руки на какие-то рычаги и защелкнули на запястьях что-то вроде кандалов. Ричарду из-за плеча Зиля было плохо видно происходящее, но одно он понимал – Мэю нужно время, чтобы выдрать руки из этих креплений. Но если это невозможно, ифриту придется его бросить и просто перенестись в браслет.  
– За что вы так не любите ифритов? – Ричард готов нести любую околесицу, лишь бы потянуть время, но это и впрямь было интересно.  
– Наш мир, мистер Хаммонд, это мир регресса, в котором все держится на оцифровке. Мир, в котором человек должен быть вписан в систему, а иначе у него не будет доступа ни к каким благам цивилизации. И вас, людей, в эту систему вписанных с совершеннолетия, мало волнует, что происходит с теми, кого невозможно оцифровать.  
Хаммонд вздрогнул. Людей, не поддающихся оцифровке, было мало, настолько неустойчивой психикой они должны были отличаться. И, на самом деле, обычно это были глубоко больные люди, личность которых была разрушена настолько, что "видящие суть" художники просто не могли найти ключевых точек. Как такой человек мог попасть в их группу?  
– Вы боитесь меня, мистер Хаммонд. Вот теперь, наконец, боитесь, – Зиль подошел почти вплотную, и Ричард едва подавил желание отступить на шаг. – А вот его вы не боитесь? Вашего так называемого друга? Это было забавно, наблюдать за тем, как вы с мистером Кларксоном прикрываете промах за промахом этой игрушки. Наказание, когда он ударил хозяина, замешательство, когда слуга у шейха не посчитал его гостем, отсутствие крови на его простынях утром после аварии, хотя бинт на локте вы ему пропитать все-таки велели. Вначале, когда я увидел, как он разглядывает небо, я решил, что даже среди европейцев, оказывается, попадаются люди, способные видеть Небо. А потом я понял, кто он и не мог поверить своей удаче. Ифрит, обладающий достаточной индивидуальностью, чтобы отдавать приказы моей машине.  
Зиль развернулся, взметнув пыль полами бурнуса и подошел к Мэю. Взял его пальцами за подбородок и повернул к себе, заставляя неудобно выворачивать голову и кисти.  
– И все же, ифрит, как бы силен он не был – раб браслета, – произнес он, глядя Мэю в глаза. – У него, мистер Хаммонд, нет никаких запретов и никаких настоящих эмоций. Никаких чувств. И я сейчас это докажу. Активировав машину, ты разрушишь купол над всеми пятью Королевствами, сотни караванов собьются с пути, сотни людей погибнут в песках, а потом начнется война. Западные державы порвут на куски эту богатую землю, а потом и сами перегрызутся. И все это начнет один ифрит. Оружие массового поражения, которое в сто раз умнее ядерной боеголовки и при этом точно так же не обладает собственной волей. Выполняй.  
Он выпустил Мэя, и тот сгорбился над пультом, послушно что-то на нем передвигая. Ричард прикусил губу, судорожно соображая, что б еще такого спросить у Зиля, чтобы заставить его отвернуться  
– Какая лично вам от этого польза?  
– Мне? – проводник пожал плечами, не поворачиваясь к нему. – Торжество справедливости вас устроит? Это так по-европейски.  
Машина, очевидно, начала работать, так как по расползающимся от пульта линиям мозаики начало стекать пульсирующее золотистое сияние, делая освещение в комнате более ярким, и раздался тихий гул, скорее отдающийся вибрацией в подошвах ботинок, чем слышимый на самом деле.  
– Видите, мистер Хаммонд, все работает. – Зиль рассмеялся и, картинно раскинув руки, так что широкие рукава взлетели в воздух, закружился по пещере. – Все работает, и завтра мир изменится.  
Ричард невольно попятился от него как от бешеной собаки. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Неужели Мэй решил умереть за него? Неужели он верит, что Хаммонда оставят в живых после увиденного?  
– Мэй! – крикнул он, пытаясь перекрыть закладывающий уши гул. – Бросай все к черту, Мэй!  
Ифрит обернулся к нему, взглянул через плечо и опустил голову, так что длинная челка закрыла половину лица. А потом мозаика вспыхнула ослепительным светом, пол под ногами тряхнуло так, что Хаммонд не удержался на ногах и упал на колени.  
– Что? – Зиль замер, прикрыв ладонью лицо. – Так не должно быть.  
Хаммонд приподнял голову и сквозь плавающие в глазах пятна увидел, как за спиной у бывшего проводника возникла черная тень. Хруста позвонков он не услышал, зато рассмотрел рухнувшее к ногам Мэя тело.  
Ифрит подбежал к нему и подхватил под локоть:  
– Сматываемся!  
Ричард, пошатнувшись, встал на ноги, и они помчались к выходу из пещеры, пользуясь тем, что охранники не могли открыть глаза и нормально прицелиться. Хаммонд же просто зажмурился и двигался, повинуясь рукам Мэя.  
Пару коридоров они пробежали относительно спокойно, потом за спиной послышался звук погони, но Мэй просто мимоходом врезал по стене кулаком. От удара по гладкому граниту побежали трещины, с потолка посыпалась крошка. Напарники переглянулись.  
– Кажется, я не рассчитал, – Мэй улыбнулся какой-то дикой усмешкой.  
– Тогда быстрее, – еле выдохнул Хаммонд.  
Коридор осыпался за их спинами, иногда Ричарду казалось, что Мэй поднимает руку и останавливает падение камней им на головы. А может, и не показалось, потому что чем ближе к выходу они продвигались, тем медленнее ифрит переставлял ноги. Последние несколько метров, когда залитый солнцем проем был отчетливо виден, уже Ричарду пришлось тащить на себе Джеймса.  
Они выбежали на свет, и Ричард упал коленями на песок. Возможным оставшимся в живых охранникам было явно не до них.  
– Охренеть, чувак, что это было?  
– Я перегрузил систему, – ответил Мэй, раскидываясь на песке рядом. – Влил слишком много энергии, чтобы она успела переработаться мгновенно. Потом, конечно, все исправится, но я решил не дожидаться этого “потом”.  
– Это было охрененно круто! – восхищенно выдохнул Хаммонд. – Слушай, прости, тебе пришлось это сделать из-за меня, я идиот и испортил план...  
– Погоди, – Мэй перевернулся на бок и уставился на него. – И тебя не пугает, что я убил человека?  
– Ты убил психа, который хотел начать третью мировую войну, – ответил Хаммонд, твердо глядя ему в глаза. – Понятный, эмоционально и логически обоснованный поступок.  
– Да, эмоциональный – это хорошо...  
Они рассмеялись, выплескивая напряжение, и тут земля под ногами гулко вздрогнула.  
– Что? Что теперь? – вскинулся Хаммонд.  
– Пещера оседает, – ответил Мэй, вглядываясь в содрогающийся горный кряж.  
– Валим отсюда! – Ричард вскочил, но вот Мэю так легко подняться не удалось, он упал на одно колено. – Вот черт!  
Хаммонд закинул его руку себе на плечо и с трудом выпрямился. До джипа было метров сто.  
– Быстро-быстро-быстро, –шипел Ричард сквозь зубы, затаскивая на сиденье пошатывающегося ифрита.  
Руки подрагивали, или это земля тряслась – он не знал, но ключом в замок зажигания попал только с пятой попытки. Тихо помолился богам – чинить раздолбанный лендровер посреди пустыни было некогда, – и повернул ключ. Мотор не подвел и послушно взревел. Хаммонд выдохнул и как можно быстрее повел машину по разбитой грунтовке, судорожно высматривая нужные ориентиры. Он не знал, насколько быстро меняется земля на проклятом востоке, но надеялся, что пары часов для этого недостаточно.  
Мэй пошевелился на сиденье только через пару часов, когда солнце уже стояло в зените.  
– Водички хочешь? – Ричард едва отвел глаза от дороги. – Фляга в кармане на дверце.  
– Да. Спасибо, – Мэй сделал пару глотков, закрутил крышку, а потом внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам. – Погоди, а куда ты едешь?  
– Обратно, тем же путем, что приехал, – пожал плечами Ричард. – До развилки с большим баобабом, а потом направо. Джереми клялся же, что группа уйдет этой дорогой.  
– Но Джереми не там.  
Ричард покосился на по-прежнему бледного, но уже вполне сосредоточенного ифрита.  
– Ты чувствуешь его? Можем срезать по пустыне, должно выйти в разы быстрее. Если, конечно, не вляпаемся в зыбучие пески или еще какую прелесть.  
– Вляпаемся – вытащу, – мрачно пообещал Мэй. – Забирай вправо.  
До группы они добрались еще через час. За это время Ричард успел провести машину по осыпающемуся бархану, объехать на уважительном расстоянии стадо буйволов и напугать бесчисленное количество мелких прыгучих тварей. Короче, ему хотелось отдать кому-нибудь руль, улечься на заднее сиденье и выпить.  
Увы, это оказалось проблематичным.  
Караван, обычно растягивавшийся на сотню метров, сейчас стоял, сбившись в неловкую кучу. Мэй вылетел из машины и, не обращая внимания на возгласы коллег, которые были рады видеть отставших, протолкался к Джереми.  
– Какого хрена вы тут делаете?  
– И я тоже рад тебя видеть, – фыркнул Джереми, хотя глаза его сияли искренней радостью и облегчением.  
– Так какого? Вы же должны быть в сотне километров к западу!  
– Небо сошло с ума, – ответил Харзин, сухощавый проводник с темными, в виде исключения, глазами. – Боюсь, мы заблудились, мастер Мэй.  
– Небо – что? – Мэй поднял голову.  
Джереми предостерегающе положил руку ему на плечо, но ифрит сбросил его ладонь одним резким движением.  
– Твою ж мать. И что делать?  
– Не знаю, мастер Мэй. Такого никогда не было. Мы можем только ждать, когда оно успокоится. И надеяться, что, успокоившись, оно останется узнаваемым.  
– Мэй, – Джереми подхватил его под локоть и утащил подальше от толпы. – Ты можешь внятно по-английски объяснить, что происходит? Три часа назад проводники похватались за головы и остановились. Сказали, что небо больше им не отвечает. Признаться, я решил, что у нас ничего не вышло, и ты погиб, выполняя приказ нашего террориста. Но если ты здесь, то что случилось?  
– Мне пришлось все-таки поколдовать над управляющим контуром, чтобы отвлечь внимание Зиля, – ответил Мэй. – Насколько я смог разобраться, а это было непросто, я лишь временно поколебал течение небесных потоков. Оно успокоится.  
Мэй сделал паузу.  
– Но? – Хаммонд склонил голову.  
– Успокоится через неделю – другую, – ответил Мэй.  
– Мы не протянем столько, припасов не хватит, – Джереми потер лоб. – А вывести нас сейчас проводники не смогут.  
– Не смогут, – кивнул Мэй, – небо меняется слишком быстро, чтобы человеческий мозг успевал это анализировать и вычислять поправку. Но я смогу.  
Он на мгновение закрыл лицо ладонями. А когда поднял голову, по скулам пролегли синие усики метки.  
– Мэй, нет! – Джереми ухватил ифрита за плечо. – Ты устал и себя не контролируешь.  
– У нас нет вариантов, одновременно держать блоки и просчитывать дорогу я не смогу, не хватит сил. А отдохнуть нормально за одну ночь в этой кошмарной стране я не успею, – улыбнулся Мэй. – Да и потом, пришлось бы объяснять, почему я вижу небо и как могу там что-то понять, если даже профессионалы сдались. А так даже вопросов не возникнет.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга: Джереми – отчаянно пытаясь найти другой выход, а Мэй – принимая неизбежное.  
– Помнишь, ты столько раз говорил, что доверяешь мне и моему выбору? Что у меня есть свобода воли? Ну вот, я выбрал.  
Джереми на мгновение крепче стиснул плечи ифрита, а потом резко отпустил его и повернулся к каравану.  
– Ну! По машинам. Чего стоите!  
– Ричард, берем открытый джип, мне надо видеть небо, – тихо объяснял Мэй, пока Джереми загонял съемочную группу и проводников по их тачкам. – Ты поведешь, а мы с Джереми поедем на заднем сиденье. Без подпитки я не смогу.  
Ричард кивнул, и они направились к стоявшему впереди Виллису Кларксона. По дороге Хаммонд слышал, как обрываются возмущенные и напуганные разговоры коллег – Мэй шел, не скрываясь, а метка густо оплетала его шею и ладони и свивалась кольцами на висках.  
– Кларксон! – Джереми обернулся на оклик и подбежал к ним. – Давай назад с Джеймсом. Остальные машины придется бросить.  
И потянулись очередные бесконечные часы пути через пустыню. В открытом джипе Ричарду было неимоверно жарко, но он вцепился в руль и только следил за дорогой. Сетовать времени не было, уставший ифрит даже не пытался выбирать проторенные пути и вел караван напрямик к городу, делая скидку только на совсем уж непреодолимые препятствия. Ричард иногда поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида – на растянувшийся за спиной караван, но особенно на коллег. Мэй вначале сидел прямо и только сжимал ладонь Джереми, но потом тому надоело ловить качавшегося на неровностях грунта и плохих рессорах ирфита, и Джереми подтянул его поближе, примостился в углу сиденья и уложил ифрита себе на грудь, обнимая покрепче и делясь силой. Как это выглядело со стороны, никого из них уже не интересовало. Мэй неотрывно смотрел в небо выцветшими серо-стальными глазами, временами хмурился, болезненно морщился или просил воды.  
Город показался на горизонте уже под вечер. Ричард, не веря своим глазам, проехал еще километр, прежде чем небоскребы столицы стали опознаваемы, и из следующих машин каравана донеслись восторженные вопли. Хаммонд завел караван на обочину и остановился. Адреналин схлынул, руки тряслись, да и, потом, стоило обсудить планы. Он обернулся, опершись локтем на спинку сиденья, и посмотрел на коллег. Джереми улыбался довольно и немного тревожно, а Мэй свернулся клубком у него на руках, уткнувшись лбом в плечо и закрыв глаза. Пока никто из других машин не стремился к ним подходить.  
– Что делать будем?  
– На ночь глядя в городе явно никому нет до нас дела, у них там паника в связи со спятившим небом. – Джереми в раздумье потер виски. – Предлагаю стать лагерем, а утром отправимся в посольство и свалим отсюда.  
– Мне тоже надоела пустыня, – улыбнулся Ричард.  
– Мальчики, хотите чаю? – они развернулись и увидели Линдси, которая стояла у машины с термосом и тремя кружками в руках. – Вы невероятно круты, ребята, и я подумала, что вам не помешает горяченькое.  
Мэй, услышав заветное слово “чай”, открыл глаза и с трудом выпрямился. Линдси, ничуть не смущаясь, вложила кружку в по-прежнему оплетенную синим узором ладонь.  
– Но, как ты... – Джереми не находил слов.  
– Ой, тоже мне, я уже пару лет в курсе, – отмахнулась девушка. – Я же ваш гример! Плохим бы я была профессионалом, если б не заметила метку.  
– Ну и ну, а я думал, мы хорошо конспирировались, – хмыкнул Мэй.  
– Ладно, – Джереми допил свой чай и вернул кружку, – пойду объясню коллегам наши планы. Посидите тут – и, Мэй, ни о чем не волнуйся. Все проблемы будем решать дома, в Англии.  
Машины запарковали неподалеку от дороги, лагерь разбили удивительно быстро, вся группа устала, и как ни мучило их любопытство, на расспросы ни у кого не было сил. Джереми, Ричард и Джеймс быстро проскользнули в разбитый для них шатер и запахнули за собой полог, отсекая себя от внешнего мира. Последние несколько часов спокойствия перед бурей.

*******

Ричард оперся локтем о подушку и потянулся за заново наполненным стаканом. Третьим, кажется – в голове уже начало приятно шуметь, но это было неважно. Важно было не пялиться на коллег. Кларксон полулежал на груде подушек, а Мэй вытянулся рядом, прижавшись всем телом, доверчиво откинув голову на плечо. За руку, собственнически обнимавшую его талию, он цеплялся несколько нервно, как утопающий, отчего Джереми иногда едва заметно морщился. Мэй это чувствовал, разжимал хватку и поглаживал его запястье, словно извинялся. Но через несколько минут все повторялось.  
Ричарду эта сцена напомнила самое начало их знакомства, когда он застал коллег в гримерке. Но если тогда он видел привычное доверие и удобство, то сейчас – искреннее тепло и желание помочь. Они болтали, смеялись, пили, по умолчанию избегая темы будущего и проблем. Черт возьми, они выжили, и сегодня они будут только радоваться. И Ричард не считал нужным прятать улыбку, видя яркие синие глаза Мэя и слушая его снова живой голос.  
Ричард, кажется, сам не заметил, как задремал, потому что, когда он открыл глаза, в шатре не горела половина светильников, а Джереми куда-то ушел. Ричард пару раз моргнул и поднял глаза. Оказалось, что разбудило его прикосновение Мэя, который стоял рядом с ним на коленях и несколько напряженно вглядывался в его лицо.  
– Мэй? – Ричард перевернулся на спину и потянулся. – Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, – Мэй не отводил глаза. – Я просто подумал, мало ли, что будет там, в Англии. А это последняя относительно спокойная ночь.  
– Ох, – Ричард приподнялся на локтях и заглянул ему в лицо. – А ты уверен, что хочешь? После того, что случилось.  
Мэй пожал плечами.  
– Не волнуйся, в пещере работала всего лишь программа, мне даже противно не было, – он кривовато улыбнулся. – Но если ты не хочешь, я пойму.  
Ричард мысленно выругался и в сотый раз проклял проводника. Отношения с ифритом и без того были слишком непростыми, чтоб добавлять к ним еще и комплексы. Тем более, что он вообще не был уверен, что у него встанет после такого дня.  
– Никаких проблем, – нахально улыбнулся Ричард, сел и потянулся, чтобы обнять Мэя.  
Но, стоило его ладони соскользнуть под ворот рубашки, как ифрит вздрогнул и сжался. Перехватил его запястье и замер, с присвистом дыша сквозь зубы.  
– Джеймс? Что случилось?  
– Нет, все в порядке, – Джеймс отпустил его руку и потянулся поцеловать.  
Ричард позволил, но отметил, как нервно цепляются пальцы Мэя за его плечи.  
– Мэй! – Ричард с силой оторвал от себя ифрита, и тот словно сжался, потянулся обнять себя за плечи до боли знакомым жестом. А потом встряхнулся и попытался встать.  
– Знаешь, наверное, я лучше пойду...  
– А ну ка, стой! – Ричард ухватил его за плечи, повалил на пол и уселся сверху.  
Мэй попытался отвернуться, и Ричард запустил руку ему в волосы, достаточно сильно сжимая, фиксируя голову, так же, как делал это Зиль в пещере. Ричард осознавал, насколько ифрит сильнее его, и ждал, что сейчас его отбросят на другой край шатра, но Мэй замер. Хаммонд разжал хватку, нежно погладил кожу, пропустил между пальцами серебряные пряди. Глядя Мэю в глаза, перевел ладонь на шею и провел большим пальцем по линии подбородка, повторяя жест, который так хотел бы забыть. Заходить совсем далеко он не стал, губ не коснулся, и, кажется, это было правильно, потому что ифрит выдохнул и медленно расслабился, растекся по ковру и прикрыл глаза.  
– Меня никогда не пытались взять силой, – тихо сказал он. – Даже никогда не приказывали доставить удовольствие, представляешь? Хотя вот уж чего стоило бы ожидать красивой игрушке.  
Ричард скрипнул зубами и наклонился вплотную к Мэю.  
– Ты – не игрушка, – прошептал он в плотно сомкнутые губы.  
Мэй улыбнулся едва заметно, и Ричард поспешил закрепить успех, легко поцеловав его уголок рта. А потом снова слегка потянул за волосы, прося откинуть голову. Мэй послушно открыл шею и Ричард прижался губами к бешено бьющейся жилке.  
– Тоже мне, игрушка, с такой-то реакцией.  
Мэй пах полынью, а на губах остался тонкий слой пыли, хотя вроде бы они все по возможности умылись. Зато кожа была привычно горячей, не в пример последним дням, а сам ифрит отозвался на прикосновение языка знакомым тихим стоном.  
– Останови меня, если захочешь, – тихо прошептал Ричард, расстегивая первую пуговицу на его рубашке.  
Джеймс кивнул, не открывая глаз и не пытаясь вмешиваться в процесс.  
Хотелось прикусить кадык, впиться поцелуем в плечо, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы встряхнуть его, вернуть того щедрого и страстного любовника, которого Ричард успел узнать. И в то же время, после того, что случилось в пещере, любое проявление силы казалось недопустимым, поэтому все прикосновения Хаммонда были очень острожными. Собственная усталость и отсутствие возбуждения были в кои-то веки кстати, позволяя не отвлекаться и думать только об удовольствии Мэя. Ричард целовал его шею, словно смывая прикосновения Зиля, скользил по ней языком, не отрываясь, долго и мучительно нежно, заставляя ифрита запрокидывать голову и подставляться по собственному желанию. Не спеша, боясь спугнуть, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке и развел полы, проведя ладонями по груди. А потом склонился и облизнул сосок, быстро, дразняще, чем вызвал довольный вздох. Поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, притираясь пахом к уже ощутимой выпуклости в штанах у ифрита, и вернулся к неспешным ласкам.  
Ричард вздрогнул, когда на его плечи легли горячие ладони, хотел было остановиться, но увидел запрокинутую голову, закушенные губы и понял, что Мэю просто не под силу лежать неподвижно. Ифрит легко поглаживал его руки, ерошил волосы, цеплялся за них, когда просто поскуливать становилось мало. А потом несильно надавил, прося спуститься ниже. Хаммонд хмыкнул и сполз вниз, раздвигая коленом его бедра. Устроился на животе поудобнее, расстегнул джинсы и осторожно стянул их, высвобождая налитый член. И завис, как мальчишка в свой первый раз. Не то, чтобы он не знал, что делать, просто хотел, чтобы Мэю понравилось.  
Лизнул на пробу головку, вырвав у Мэя сдавленный стон, и попытался взять его в рот, аккуратно придерживая пальцами. Глубоко не получилось, и то после пары движений пришлось выпустить и отвернуться, сдерживая рвотный рефлекс.  
– Ричард, – Мэй, приподнявшись на локте, коснулся его щеки дрожащими пальцами. – Выкинь из головы порнофильмы, все равно не получится.  
У Ричарда мелькнула шальная мысль, что ифриту не помешает немного покомандовать ситуацией.  
– Я же не знаю, как тебе нравится. Покажи мне.  
Мэй с присвистом втянул воздух, и в колеблющемся свете ламп Ричарду показалось, что он покраснел. Но взгляда не отвел, а протянул руку и накрыл пальцы Ричарда своими, задавая ритм. А потом оттянул крайнюю плоть, обнажая головку и попросил:  
– Оближи.  
Хаммонд послушно опустил голову, скользнул языком по бороздке, обводя горячую плоть и вырывая у Мэя довольные стоны.  
– Ниже, еще, пожалуйста...  
Ричард пробежался по уздечке легкими, почти невесомыми касаниями языка, оторвался на миг, поймал затуманенный взгляд Мэя и снова накрыл губами его член. На этот раз он не пытался взять глубоко, только посасывал головку, облизывал ствол и двигал пальцами в такт. Сил на то, чтобы смотреть, у Мэя хватило ненадолго, скоро он откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза рукой. Зарылся пальцами в волосы Ричарда, не направляя, а лишь легко поглаживая. И только перед самым концом, когда Хаммонд уже чувствовал ладонями напряженную дрожь, попытался оттолкнуть от себя. Ричард дернул головой, сбрасывая его руку и взял так глубоко, как только смог. Ифрит, окончательно потеряв контроль, пару раз толкнулся бедрами и излился горячей струей. Хаммонд облизнул губы, удивляясь тому, насколько безвкусной оказалась сперма ифрита, и поднял голову, любуясь раскинувшимся по подушкам Мэем.  
Он был откровенно раскрытым, раскрасневшийся, с искусанными яркими губами, взъерошенный, в сползшей с плеч рубашке, так что его хотелось прижать всем весом и взять тут же, на месте. Вот только, к великому сожалению Хаммонда, осуществить это он не мог. Поэтому укрыл Мэя одеялом и пристроился рядом, почти вплотную, подперев голову рукой и просто смотрел, как успокаивается дыхание и спадает румянец со скул.  
– Сейчас, еще минутку, – прошептал Мэй, переворачиваясь на бок и утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.  
– Не волнуйся, – тихо ответил Ричард, обнимая его и прижимая к себе.  
Через пару минут Мэй лениво потянулся, открыл глаза, и с хитрой улыбкой потянулся погладить Хаммонда. И замер.  
– Ты... не хочешь? – в глазах ифрита мелькнул испуг и отчаянье. – Черт, ну зачем же ты...  
– Тише, – Ричард перехватил его руку, поднес к губам и нежно поцеловал тонкие пальцы. – Все в порядке, не волнуйся. Все я хочу. Просто я очень устал и не спал двое суток.  
Мэй напряженно вглядывался в лицо, и, видимо высмотрев то, что его удовлетворило, кивнул:  
– Ладно, верю. Но лучше больше так не делай.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Хаммонд. – Обещаю. А сейчас будем спать?  
– Да, Джереми сказал, что мы снимаемся с лагеря с рассветом.  
– Ага, и в его “Виллисе” на редкость жесткое заднее сиденье, так что он не выспится и будет злиться на каждую минуту задержки.  
– Ничего, – хмыкнул Мэй. – Учитывая, с какой скоростью нам нужно будет улететь отсюда, гнев Джеззы нам очень пригодится в переговорах с инстанциями.

*****

_Эпилог_

– Всем доброе утро.  
Фраза была привычной, интонации были привычными, и даже дверь закрылась привычно бесшумно. Отличалось время – ровно девять, а не без пятнадцати. И реакция. Вместо неразборчивого бурчания оторвавшихся на мгновение от мониторов коллег, занятых телефонными разговорами, сандвичами и кофе – мгновение тишины. А потом несколько человек сказали: "Привет" – вразнобой и неестественно громко.  
Мэй словно этого и не заметил. Улыбнулся, кивнул в ответ на приветствия, прошел к своему столу и уткнулся в работу. Постепенно в офисе восстановилась нормальная рабочая обстановка, но казалось, что стол Мэя окружает пузырь тишины и отчуждения.  
Терпения Ричарда хватило минут на пять. Еще пять он потратил на выбор уважительной темы для разговора и поход к кофеварке. Под настороженными взглядами исподтишка это было непросто.  
– Твой кофе, – Ричард присел на край стола.  
Джеймс оторвался от монитора, на котором изучал модельный ряд Лянчии для следующего выпуска, и поднял глаза.  
– Я хотел обсудить с тобой нарезку третьего съемочного дня, там много совместных сцен и много текста на переозвучку, – Ричард выдал заготовленную реплику.  
– Да, конечно, – Мэй аккуратно отставил кружку подальше от клавиатуры и достал блокнот. – Давай посмотрим.  
Сидеть на столе и смотреть в монитор было неудобно, так что Ричард вскоре встал у Джеймса за спиной, опираясь руками о стол и спинку его кресла. С одной стороны, наклоняться над плечом Мэя было не очень удобно, а с другой, черт возьми – надо же было как-то прикрыть его от чужих взглядов!  
Мэй работал быстро, просматривал удачные куски, записывал выбранные дубли и хронометраж, лишь изредка советуясь с Хаммондом. На самом деле от Ричарда было немного пользы, но ему нравилось наблюдать, как работает ифрит в комфортной для себя обстановке. Месяц назад у него не хватило времени, чтобы привыкнуть, а потом все слишком изменилось.  
– Кофе мне! – Если б не стоппер в полу, дверь бы врезалась в косяк. – Чертовы идиоты...  
Джереми протопал через весь офис и с разгону зашвырнул сумку под стол. Завалился в кресло и раздраженно постучал по кнопкам, выводя комп из спящего режима. Коллеги настороженно наблюдали, ожидая бури. А еще Ричард спиной чувствовал десяток взглядов, которые скрестились на них с Мэем. Казалось, коллеги мучительно раздумывают, кто должен выполнить эту просьбу: ассистент, которого для этого держат, или ифрит, которого для этого создали  
– Ну, я же попросил кофе!  
Ричарду с его позиции было очень хорошо видно, как напрягся Мэй, и он уже почти готов был придержать его за плечи, если б тот все-таки попытался выполнить приказ.  
– Да, конечно! – Мэри-Энн резво подбежала к кофеварке. – Тебе как всегда. двойной и без сахара?  
– Да, спасибо. – Джереми откинулся на спинку кресла, хитро улыбнулся обернувшемуся к нему Мэю и начал рассказывать. Громко, чтоб всем было слышно. – Представляешь, Джеймс, эти кретины заявили, что раз ты не человек, то тебе можно зарплату не платить.  
– И? – Мэй развернулся к нему вместе с креслом и с удовольствием вступил в игру.  
– Ну и я им сказал, что в таком случае никто не может помешать тебе уволиться. – Кларксон фыркнул, подчеркивая нереальность претензий руководства. – Пришлось им заткнуться.  
По офису пронесся шепоток. Мэри-Энн, ставя перед Джереми кофе, улыбнулась Мэю, на удивление облегченно. Ричард едва заметно похлопал Мэя по плечу.  
– Так что у нас с нарезкой? – Джереми улыбался, как довольный крокодил.  
– Смотри, вопрос по первому дню...

*****************

В этот раз запись новостей поставили практически на конец съемочного дня. По словам Джереми – чтобы публика расслабилась и перестала забивать себе голову всякой фигней. И это работало. Действительно, в начале, на репетиции они ловили на себе странные взгляды, но потом это прошло. И вот, основной блок новостей был почти закончен. Ричард с облегчением поглядывал на валяющийся на столе сценарий – остались сущие пустяки. Пошутить про страшненький новый Рено – и можно отдыхать.  
– И еще одна новость. Многие из вас, наверное, слышали сплетню о том, что в нашей передаче есть ифрит, который выдает себя за человека. – Кларксон произнес это так быстро, что Ричард даже сообразить не успел, что происходит. – Так вот, это правда.  
По залу пронесся ропот, который стих, как только Джереми встал с кресла и подошел к краю сцены. Операторы перевели на него камеры и прожектора, так что Мэй и Хаммонд остались в тени. Джереми, щурясь, явно слегка ослепленный, тем не менее спокойно поднял руку и демонстративно прокрутил на запястье браслет.  
– Джеймс Мэй. – Браслет вспыхнул на мгновение синим и зал снова ахнул. – Мой слуга с десяти лет.  
Мэй сидел на диване, не шелохнувшись, с начала этого жуткого выступления, и на пленке, наверное, выглядел нормально. Но Ричард сидел к нему вплотную и видел, насколько потерянным и отчаявшимся было его лицо.  
– Личность, которой никогда не существовало, – продолжал между тем Джереми. – И которую я создал по своему желанию. Надо признать, это было удобно. Умный, послушный коллега, который никогда не спорит и не требует повышения зарплаты.  
Толпа тихо роптала, Ричард не слышал разговоров, но Мэй явно слышал. И тихо прошептал: "Что же он делает? Его же возненавидят!". Он стиснул, на мгновение, сложенные на коленях ладони, а потом повернулся к Кларксону:  
– Джереми...  
– Помолчи. – Кларксон бросил это через плечо, даже не сочтя нужным обернуться.  
– Джереми, – Мэй встал.  
– Я сказал, замолчи и сядь! – Это Кларксон уже рыкнул. Браслет полыхнул, регистрируя приказ.  
Мэй даже не дрогнул.  
– Я тебя услышал, – он сделал шаг вперед, становясь вровень с Джереми у края сцены и глядя ему в глаза. – Но я думаю, это тебе сейчас стоит помолчать.  
Кларксон подал знак операторам, и те послушно выключили камеры.  
– Ну нет. Так дело не пойдет. – рассмеялся Мэй, поднял руки, щелкнул пальцами – и камеры развернулись к нему и включились. – Нет, выключать мне микрофон тоже не надо, давайте не будем тратить время, у меня его не так много.  
Он улыбнулся Джереми, а потом обернулся к залу, спокойно, заложив руки в карманы, откинув голову и глядя на людей сверху вниз.  
– Я думаю, все мы знаем цену словам мистера Кларксона. Особенно когда он старается казаться хуже, чем есть, – в зале послышались смешки. – Так что, конечно, я признателен Джереми за некоторый вклад в мою личность, но вы можете себе представить, чтоб он заказал себе ифрита с такими водительскими навыками, как у меня?  
Смешков стало больше, кто-то зааплодировал. Мэю явно удалось перетянуть на себя внимание и симпатии публики. Но Ричард, сидя позади, видел, как надо воротником его пиджака начинает медленно разгораться метка. И думал, на сколько еще хватит выдержки ифрита, прежде чем его скрутит.  
– И вы сами видите, насколько я рьяно выполняю его приказы. А уж особенно поддерживаю его фантастически удачный выбор машин и соревнований. – Он ухмыльнулся Кларксону. – Так что, ты по-прежнему утверждаешь, что я хорошее приобретение? Удобное?  
Народ хлопал и одобрительно свистел. Джереми смущенно улыбнулся и развел руками, признавая свое поражение.

– А если серьезно, – Мэй повернулся к Джереми, – Я очень признателен тебя за то, что ты для меня сделал. Что позволил и помог прожить собственную жизнь. И что продолжаешь сражаться за меня сейчас, когда все вышло наружу.  
И тут Мэй покачнулся. Покосился на густо оплетенные меткой ладони и начал заваливаться назад. На чертову стеклянную столешницу, понял Ричард.  
Хаммонд метнулся вперед подхватить, чуть не столкнулся лбом с бросившимся туда же Джереми, но Мэя они все-таки поймали. В четыре руки перегрузили его на безопасный пол, и Кларксон, прижав к себе встрепанную голову, рявкнул:  
– Выключить камеры!  
На этот раз его послушались беспрекословно.

P.s.  
– А давайте вы оба в следующий раз будете советоваться со мной, прежде чем головой рисковать???

**Author's Note:**

> Вопрос создания искусственного интеллекта, его развития и возможного обретения в дальнейшем свободы воли неоднократно поднимался в мировой литературе, в частности, в романах Роджера Желязны ("Хроники Амбера"), Айзека Азимова ("Стальные пещеры" и "Я, робот"), Клиффорда Саймака ("Снова и снова"). Он продолжают интересовать и современных авторов, например Ольгу Громыко (цикл "Космоолухи").


End file.
